Saviours and Angels
by ajfankeith
Summary: A sequel to 'Saviours': some references to that story.
1. Chapter 1

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson could scarcely believe it. He had been worried about earning a living once he returned to full fitness, but his fears were groundless. Hazel had bumped into Declan in the Woolpack and, as always, Declan enquired after Jackson's welfare. Hazel informed him that Jackson was improving every day and she was moving out to lodge with Bob, so that Jackson and Aaron could move their bed upstairs and have their house to themselves. She explained that she was feeling a bit like a gooseberry; as she was still living with them after the couple had been married for five months. Declan was pleased that Jackson was recovering so well and decided to call on him later in the day.

Jackson was doing his exercises when there was a knock at the door. He made his way, carefully and slowly, to the door and opened it to find Declan standing there.

"Sorry to barge in on you," Declan smiled at Jackson, "I wondered if you had time for a little chat."

"It's good to see you," Jackson replied, "You'll have to excuse me; I've just been working out so I'm a bit sweaty!"

"No problem! I'm not stopping for long; then you can get back to it."

Jackson offered Declan a seat.

"I see that you're on the mend, Hazel tells me you're nearly ready to run a marathon!" Declan chuckled.

"News travels fast in these parts!" Jackson joked, "Yeah, I'm getting there. The doc reckons I'll be fit enough to start looking for work shortly."

"That's partly why I'm here," Declan took on a serious tone, "When you're ready, I want you to come back to work for me...that is, if you want to!"

Jackson could not believe his ears. He had visions of queuing up at the job centre; so to be offered a job like this was a dream come true. "If I want to? Of course I do! Thanks Declan; mind you, as you know, I don't have transport anymore, plus I'm a bit short of tools."

"Don't worry about any of that!" Declan reassured him, "I've got a Range Rover at Home Farm that you could use; it's got our branding on it, but I'm sure you won't mind that. As for tools, if you give Nicola a list of anything you need, I'll get her to order them."

"That's very good of you Declan," Jackson was taken aback, "but I'd like to be able to pay for my own things!"

"I know you would, but this isn't charity mate! The tools would belong to the business, just like the vehicle. I really want you to work for me; you can build up a collection of your own tools if you like, when you're earning again; what do you say?"

Jackson made his decision in a split second, "Yes please!" He stuck out his hand and Declan shook it, sealing the deal.

After Declan left, Jackson returned to his exercises; he now had a goal to aim for!

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and Jackson had regained his strength and returned to work for Declan. He was kept busy on Declan's properties; there always seemed to be some remedial work to be done on the old buildings in Emmerdale village, plus there was the house at Home Farm estate which often needed attention. Jackson soon settled into a routine and became a respected member of the community; he would willingly do anything for anybody; and everyone liked him. They also accepted that he and Aaron were a couple; their devotion and loyalty to one and other was clear to see and most people were not bothered that they were two guys living together in a partnership. They just seemed to 'fit', both with each other and within the village. Aaron, although looked upon by many as an unruly young man at one time, had changed since he had been with Jackson. He had become friendly and helpful; and most people could see that he had calmed down considerably from his former, teenaged hell-raising days!

Summer rolled around again and Aaron and Jackson returned to Beckindale Farm for their holiday. Ruth and her husband Mike were always so welcoming. One bright morning, they revisited Bridalmere to keep their pact to complete the walk to the tarn now that Jackson felt up to it. After leaving their car in the parking area; where Jackson had previously proposed to Aaron, they set off up the path to the tarn. Jackson took it slowly, with his husband standing by to lend his support if needed, but he was stronger now and, although he was getting tired, he managed to make it all the way to the edge of the tarn. As the couple stood under the trees, taking in the view of the beautiful blue water of the lake and the multi-coloured mountains beyond, Aaron slipped his arm around Jackson's waist and they kissed in silent celebration; they had promised each other that, one day, they would complete this walk together and, now; they had done it! A gold medal at the Olympics would not have been any more welcome at that moment as they stood; alone in that spot, with just the birdsong and the gentle lapping of the waves for company.

"There you go!" Aaron spoke first, "I told you that you'd do it one day!"

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Jackson replied.

"I didn't help you...you did it by yourself!"

"I'm not talking about the walk to the tarn," Jackson explained, "I'm talking about your unswerving support for me these past few months. You've stood by me through it all and I love you more than words can say!"

They kissed, in a public place where anyone could have witnessed it, but they were completely alone in this isolated spot.

Aaron stared deeply into Jackson's eyes, "I've never been this happy! You're so special to me...you know that? I love you, so much!"

They kissed again and Aaron suddenly felt Jackson fall against him and he held him up, "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said, trying to stand upright, "I just feel a bit dizzy!"

"Here, sit down a minute!" Aaron's face was full of concern as he settled Jackson down onto a grassy bank nearby.

"I'll be alright!" Jackson could tell how worried Aaron was and wanted to reassure him, "I expect the walk up here was a bit more tiring than I thought."

"You rest up," Aaron sat on the bank beside his husband and pulled a bottle of drink from his rucksack, "Here, have a sip of this!"

Aaron handed the bottle to Jackson and put his arm around Jackson's shoulders. Jackson felt better; just Aaron's close proximity always gave him a sense of wellbeing.

"It's all downhill on the way back," Aaron said, "Maybe it won't be such a slog!"

"Look at me, keeling over like a big girl!" Jackson tried to make light of the situation as he took a swig from the bottle.

"I'll have to stop kissing you; if I make you swoon like that!" Aaron joined in with the light-hearted banter that his husband was trying to engage in; although underneath it all, he was worried.

They sat for half an hour until Jackson felt like attempting the walk back to the car park. They set off back down the trail, but, about half way down, Jackson felt breathless and had to stop for another rest.

"I'm sorry!" Jackson felt that he was spoiling their day out.

"Don't be daft!" Aaron comforted him, "Time's our own; though it does look as if the dark clouds are brewing!" He turned his eyes skyward to stare at the rainclouds that were gathering above.

"We'd best get back then!" Jackson said but, as he tried to stand up, he stumbled and Aaron immediately caught him in his strong arms.

"Come on," Aaron let out a nervous laugh, "I'll give you a piggy-back!"

"You can't carry me all that way!" Jackson protested.

"I'll tell you what I can't do; I can't abandon you here...and I won't!" Aaron was adamant, "I'd carry you to the ends of the Earth if I had to!"

Jackson was touched; his husband never failed to amaze him with his loyalty and devotion. He kissed him lovingly. No words were needed to communicate their feelings for each other at that moment.

They were a few hundred yards away from the car park when the heavens opened. Aaron was still carrying Jackson on his back. He had diligently kept up the piggy-back all the way, but Jackson wanted to climb off and walk the last part of their trek himself. Jackson felt a bit stronger but his legs were still not back to normal, however he was, nevertheless, able to half-walk, half-run back to their car. They jumped inside and looked at each other and had to smile; they were like a pair of drowned rats!

"We'd better get back!" Aaron said as he started the car, "We both need a towel!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy was in the kitchen at Smithy Cottage when his mobile phone rang. He saw that it was Aaron calling and answered straight away, "How's the Lake District?" he asked.

"Paddy, something's happened!" Aaron sounded upset.

Paddy could tell that all was not well, "What's the matter?" he enquired.

"Jackson's in hospital!"

"What? Why, what's happened?"

"We got caught in a rainstorm...we'd walked up to that tarn I told you about. Anyway, Jackson got tired and I carried him back to the car but we got drenched! Anyway, when we got back to Ruth's bungalow, Jackson didn't feel well. He couldn't breathe and he was burning up when I put my hand on his forehead. Ruth told me where the nearest hospital was and she insisted on taking us to A&E in her car. They whisked Jackson away as soon as they saw him...he's in a bad way, Paddy!" The little catch in Aaron's voice indicated to Paddy that he was about to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Paddy's voice was full of concern.

"I don't know! He's still being examined and they haven't told me anything! So, I thought I'd ring you to let you know."

"Don't worry!" Paddy tried to comfort his surrogate son, "I'm sure he'll be OK; Jackson's a fighter! Do you want me to come and keep you company?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will; no question! I'll pack a bag and be with you as soon as I can. Just tell me which hospital you're at and I'll find it!"

"We won't be home tomorrow as planned; Ruth says I can stay on as she's got a couple of spare rooms; she does bed and breakfast at the farmhouse." Aaron felt relieved. He knew that he could always rely on his 'Dad'. Their bond could not have been stronger if they were blood-related.

As he waited for Paddy to arrive, Aaron paced the floor in the waiting area of the hospital. Ruth had offered to stay with him and Aaron had been grateful for the offer, but he knew that Ruth's son, Aiden, was due home from university so he told her to go home as there was nothing that she could do.

Nobody could help him now; he just had to wait anxiously for news of Jackson!


	2. Chapter 2

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

On arrival at the hospital near the Lakes, Paddy asked at the reception for directions to the ward that Aaron had told him about in his previous message. He walked along a corridor leading to Napier Ward and stopped by a glass window which gave him a view of Jackson's bed. Aaron was sitting by the bed, concern etched into his features; and Paddy's heart went out to his surrogate son. His heart also went out to Jackson, who was lying still, with an oxygen mask on his face. He appeared to be asleep and Aaron had his husband's hand in his own, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Paddy, in that moment, knew how much Jackson meant to Aaron and just how devastated he would be if he lost him. However, he decided to push such thoughts to the back of his mind; Jackson would get better...he HAD to get better!

Aaron looked up as Paddy walked through the door. "How is he?" the older man asked.

Aaron looked upset; and for a moment, Paddy feared the worst.

"He's not come round yet," Aaron began, "they gave him some drugs and he's still spark out! The oxygen should help him breathe. They told me he has pneumonia...that's serious, isn't it?"

Paddy could not see the point in dressing things up, "Yes, it can be! But Jackson's young and fit. He should be able to fight it; especially as you got him here so quickly!"

"He really wanted to do that walk to the tarn! I should have stopped him! I said to him that he should leave it until he was fully fit!"

"Don't go blaming yourself!" Paddy sought to soothe Aaron's anguish, "He knows his own mind! I expect he's pleased that he's achieved something that he wanted to do!"

"Yeah! But the effort has nearly killed him!"

Just then, Jackson stirred..."Aaron!" he croaked out his husband's name.

Aaron gripped Jackson's hand tightly, "I'm right here, babe!"

Paddy had to smile to himself...for Aaron to use a term of endearment in front of him proved just how far he had come!

"Where am I?" Jackson was just audible through the oxygen mask.

"You're in hospital...don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Jackson seemed to become calm after Aaron's reassurance.

A pretty, dark-haired young nurse entered the room and looked at Jackson.

"So, you're back in the land of the living!" the nurse smiled as she spoke. She removed Jackson's oxygen mask and checked that he could breathe without it. She told them that the doctor would be along a little later and then left.

"I'm dry!" Jackson said, hoarsely. Aaron put a glass of water to his husband's lips and he took a sip.

"How do you feel?" asked Aaron.

"Like I could sleep for a week...looks like you married a seven-stone weakling!"

Aaron was relieved that Jackson had lost none of his sarcastic wit!

"You are a div!" Aaron chuckled, but he was masking his true feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson looked at Paddy.

"Well, I've had better welcomes!" Paddy smiled.

"Sorry!" Jackson realised that he was forgetting his manners, "It's just a surprise to see you here; that's all!"

"I know!" Paddy was his usual, easy-going self, "Aaron was worried about you, so I offered to hold his hand!"

"Paddy!" Aaron looked bashful.

Jackson ignored Aaron's embarrassment, "That's nice; thanks for coming!" Suddenly, Jackson coughed and brought up some bloody-looking mucus. Paddy went to fetch a nurse while Aaron stayed with his husband to try to help. He just wished that he could take Jackson's discomfort away.

A couple of hours later, after the medical staff had settled Jackson down and he was sleeping again, Paddy suggested that he and Aaron should return to the holiday bungalow. Aaron was reluctant to leave Jackson, but Paddy insisted, "You're not going to be any good to Jackson if you make yourself ill too! I bet you haven't eaten, have you?"

"Don't fuss, mother!" Aaron tried to be sarcastic.

"I'm serious! Let's go back to your lodgings and freshen up; we can grab a bite to eat on the way."

"But, I don't want to leave him!" Aaron jerked his head towards Jackson.

"There's nothing you can do for a while. He'll probably sleep for hours. He's got nurses and doctors fussing over him; he'll be fine!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Paddy was insistent, "I'll give you a lift back to your bungalow; I've brought my overnight bag with me."

Aaron was about to protest, but he knew that Paddy was making sense. He would be of no use to Jackson if he did not look after himself!

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth, Mike and Aiden Chamberlain welcomed Paddy on their arrival back at Beckindale Farm. Also, Aaron met Ruth's son for the first time. Aiden was eighteen years old and looked a lot like Aaron, except he had brown eyes and longer hair, but there was definitely a resemblance and it would not surprise any observer to know that they were distant cousins! He and Aaron hit it off from the outset and chatted at length about Aiden's college work and Aaron's relationship with Jackson. Aiden seemed very comfortable with Aaron and Jackson being a gay couple, although he was straight himself. He confided in Aaron that his best mate, Brett, was gay; although it seemed Brett was having a tough time with coming out...Aaron had an empathy with that!

The next morning, Paddy prepared to return to Emmerdale village. He wanted to stay longer with Aaron, but Rhona had a crisis on at Butler's Farm and needed his help. Aaron assured Paddy that he was fine with him going back home; he had telephoned the hospital and they had informed him that Jackson had spent a comfortable night. Aaron moved his and Jackson's belongings into a bedroom in the farmhouse and Ruth, Mike and Aiden settled him in and showed him where everything was.

Aaron quickly planned to visit Jackson and was just about to depart when Aiden caught his attention, "You couldn't give me a lift, could you?" he asked.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Aaron looked perplexed.

"I don't!" Aiden replied, "I'm going to see my best buddy Brett; you'll pass his bungalow on your way through the village."

"Oh, I see! Sure, as long as you're ready to go now!"

"Yeah, I'm ready. He's not expecting me but we often turn up at each other's houses unannounced! I'm a bit worried though, I know he should be at home, but there's no answer on his mobile or landline."

They set off on their journey and Aiden pointed out the bungalow to Aaron as they approached it in the car. It was an old structure, but was in good condition, with neatly-kept gardens.

"Have you got time to say hello?" Aiden asked, "I'm sure Brett would like to meet a like-minded soul! He doesn't know a lot of other gay people!"

Aaron concluded that Aiden meant that Brett did not know any other gay people!

Aaron was a little reluctant, but he had become friends with Aiden and did not see the harm in meeting his mate, "OK, but I can't stay long!" he replied.

Aiden walked up to the front door and rang the bell. There was no answer.

"That's odd!" Aiden looked worried.

"What is?" Aaron asked.

"Brett should be home; that's his car parked over there. Aiden pointed to an old but well looked after Mini parked in the road outside the bungalow. He walked along the front of the bungalow and peered through a window, pressing his nose against the glass and shielding his eyes from the reflection.

"Aaron! Look!"

Aaron joined Aiden at the window and copied Aiden's actions. He could see into a bedroom, where a young man was sprawled across the bed. He was a tall, athletic looking lad with a shock of neatly-cut red hair. He was wearing light grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt. He could easily have been just sleeping; but Aiden knew that something was wrong. He tapped on the window pane but there was no response from Brett.

"Look, there's an open window!" Aiden set off towards another window further along the building.

The lads climbed in through the window and made their way to Brett's bedroom. Aiden was obviously familiar with the layout of the interior of the bungalow. Once in the room, he put out his hand to shake Brett's prostrate frame, but he was obviously unconscious. An almost empty pill-box was lying beside Brett's body.

"Oh God, Aaron! What's he done?" Aiden looked close to tears.

Aaron was stunned into silence. Memories of a fume-filled garage came flooding back to him and, in that moment, he felt the anguish that Brett must have been going through. However, he soon snapped out of it and took charge. He scooped Brett up in his arms and spoke, "Give me a hand with him, let's get him to the hospital!"

Aiden seemed to be paralysed with shock.

"Aiden!" Aaron shouted, bringing the younger lad to his senses, "Bring those tablets with you, too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson looked at Aaron quizzically as he approached his hospital bed, "I thought you'd be here ages ago!" he said, as Aaron gave him a swift kiss.

"Sorry!" Aaron apologised for his lateness, "There's been a bit of a crisis!"

Aaron told Jackson all about his journey to the hospital and how, along with Aiden, he had found Brett. Once he had finished his story, Jackson, in his usual caring fashion, wanted to know if Brett was recovering.

"I think so," Aaron answered, "Aiden said the doctors had saved him; so it looks like he might be OK."

"So, my Aaron's a little guardian angel!" Jackson smiled lovingly at his husband.

Aaron blushed, "I wouldn't say that!" He decided to change the subject as he was feeling a little embarrassed, "Anyway, more to the point; how are you?"

"I'm still a bit weak," Jackson replied, "but the doctor said I'd take a while to get my strength back; they're keeping me in overnight again. I hope Declan will keep my job open for me!"

"Don't you worry on that score," Aaron reassured him, "Paddy called after he got back and he told me that Declan was asking after you and passed on his best wishes; he wants you back, but not before you're ready!"

"It's good of him to put up with me!"

"He knows you're a good worker!" Aaron looked at Jackson with pride, "He'd go a long way to find better!"

Jackson smiled but did not reply; he loved it when Aaron complimented him!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron came down to breakfast at the farmhouse the next morning to find Aiden in the dining room on his own.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dad was up early, he's had to go into Penrith for something; and mum's getting the bungalow ready for the next guests. There's toast or cereal if you want it; or I can rustle up some bacon and eggs if you like!"

"Don't bother on my account! Toast and marmalade will do me fine," said Aaron, as he sat down at the table.

"Aaron, I can't thank you enough for saving Brett's life!"

Aaron looked a little shocked, "Come off it. You were there too!"

"Yeah, but I was useless! I just froze!" Aiden looked sheepish, "You were the one who had the presence of mind to rush him to hospital and take the tablets with us!"

"Is Brett OK?"

"He was last night. His parents are with him now; I told them what you did for him and they want to thank you personally. Will you come and meet them later when you visit Jackson?"

Aaron did not want to intrude on Brett's family, but he knew how much Aiden wanted him to do this, so he said, "OK!"

Aaron realised that Brett had probably attempted suicide because he could not cope with being gay, exactly as he had once tried to do; and that fact made him feel a little uneasy about meeting Aiden's best mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"You look worried!" Jackson was propped up in his hospital bed when his husband arrived.

"Do I?" Aaron replied.

"Look, I know something's bothering you! Are you concerned about what happened with Brett? It must have brought back some bad memories for you."

Aaron looked at Jackson; here was his husband with his own problems, yet all he seemed to be interested in was Aaron's welfare. He loved the guy to bits, "Yeah, it did! But that's not it, Aiden's asked me to speak to Brett and his parents; but I don't have a clue what to say!"

A wry smile played around Jackson's lips, "Just be yourself! It sounds as if Brett could learn a thing or two from you...you've been through the same thing in the past."

"Anyway," Aaron swiftly changed the subject, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thanks," Jackson smiled at his partner, "They reckon I can leave either today or tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Aaron looked relieved.

Just then, Aiden appeared, "Hi Jackson, you're looking a bit brighter today!"

"Thanks, Aiden...I'm feeling it!"

"Good!" Aiden smiled back at Jackson and then looked at Aaron, "Are you ready?"

"I've only just got here!" Aaron protested, but he knew that he could not put off his meeting with Brett any longer and, after all, he had promised Aiden that he would talk to his friend. He looked at Jackson in the hope that his husband would find some excuse for him not to go, but he was disappointed on that score.

"Go on!" Jackson nodded towards the door, "I'll still be here when you get back!"

Aaron walked off down the corridor with Aiden by his side. They entered a small room where Brett was lying on his bed with his parents sitting in two chairs by the bedside. They rose to their feet when the two lads walked in.

"Aaron, meet Mr and Mrs Frost...Brett's mum and dad," Aiden made the introductions.

Aaron looked apprehensively at the couple.

"No need to be formal!" Mrs Frost smiled warmly, "I'm Sylvia and this is George."

Sylvia was short, with a round, kindly face and neatly cut auburn permed hair. George was taller than his wife; he had grey hair and looked stern; almost unfriendly. His thin, hard lips broke into a ghost of a smile. They both shook Aaron's hand in turn, but Sylvia pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Aaron," Sylvia's voice was full of emotion, "I can't tell you how grateful we are to you!"

"Just glad I could help!" Aaron replied, he felt embarrassed and did not know what else to say.

Sylvia continued to heap praise on Aaron, whilst George said very little; he was obviously a man of few words! After a brief, uncomfortable pause, Aiden suggested that he, Sylvia and George should grab a coffee and leave Aaron to chat to Brett on his own. After they left, Aaron sat in one of the chairs but was still unsure of what to say. The two young men eyed each other up cautiously.

Brett was first to speak, "I suppose you're w-w-wondering why I did it!" he said hesitantly, referring to his failed attempt at suicide. Aaron wondered if Brett was nervous, or whether he had a speech impediment.

"It's none of my business," replied Aaron, "though by what Aiden's told me, I have a good idea!"

"I felt I c-c-couldn't live this way anymore," Brett looked at Aaron, trying to gauge his reaction, "I suppose you w-w-wouldn't understand; Ade's told me about you and your partner; you seem quite happy being g-g-gay!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Aaron replied.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

Aaron did not want to go into detail, but he felt that it might help Brett to come to terms with his own situation, "I wasn't going to say this, but I did the same thing, before I came out; tried to top myself!"

"No way!" Brett looked shocked.

"Honest!" Aaron continued, "I hated it when I realised I was gay! I didn't want to be like this."

"I don't w-w-want to be like this either! The 'only gay in the village'! I've always been the odd one out, you see? Even at school, I was the only one in the class with red hair. They'd call me names; 'ginge', 'c-c-copper knob', 'c-c-carrot top'. I have a s-s-stammer too! I've had the lot shouted at me. I c-c-can't imagine what they would have called me if they knew..." Brett paused.

"That you were gay?"

"I'd be better off dead!" Brett was opening up and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"But; what about Aiden? He's your best mate! He's stood by you!"

"He'd be better off without me too! Do you know what people would say behind his back; b-being b-best mates with a 'queer'?"

"I know it's hard!" Aaron looked directly at Brett, "But I have a best mate, Adam; and he stuck by me when the going got tough. Aiden would do the same for you, I'm sure. I got through it, with Adam's support. You can too, believe me!"

"Maybe I should try girls instead, like Ade!" Brett mused, "I might be cured then!"

"It's not a disease, you know!" Aaron looked surprised at Brett's remark, "I tried that; but it doesn't work! You can't change who you are, in here," Aaron thumped his chest with his fist.

"But, I'd be happier if I could meet a girl, get married; d-d-do everything that everybody takes for granted!"

Aaron shook his head, "No, you wouldn't! You'd be miserable and so would any girl you married; you'd just be living a lie! You'll never be happy until you accept your true self! I never thought, back then, that I could be happy; but I've never been as happy as I am now! I met my Jackson and that's been the best thing ever...and I wouldn't have known this happiness if I had succeeded when I tried to end it all! You can find it too, if you give yourself a chance!"

Brett was deep in thought; his handsome face still wore a frown, "B-B-But, you don't know my dad! He hates g-g-gays; calls them all sorts of names! He'd never accept that I was one!"

"I'm not saying it's gonna be easy! I struggled and fought for a long time before I came out; I thought my family would disown me!" Aaron paused and drew a breath, but he was determined now to try to help Brett all he could, "But, you know what, they were happy for me; I was still the same person and they just wanted what was best for me at the end of the day; I'm sure your folks would too! I take it you haven't come out to them yet?"

Brett stayed silent; he just shook his head.

"Well, it's up to you," Aaron continued, "I can only tell you how it went for me. Anyway, you'd probably find they know already!"

Brett still looked troubled, but he had taken some comfort from Aaron's words, "Thanks," he said, softly.

Aiden returned with some coffees for them, but Aaron was keen to return to Jackson, so he decided to leave Aiden and Brett to chat in private.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aiden was in the kitchen at the farmhouse when Aaron arrived from the hospital with Jackson.

"I suppose you guys will be heading back home soon?" Aiden looked disappointed.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "Now this one's on the mend!" He gesticulated towards Jackson.

Jackson smiled, but did not comment.

"I'm gonna miss having you two around the place," Aiden said, sincerely.

"I've not been around!" Jackson was being his pedantic self.

Aaron jerked his head towards Jackson, "Trust my husband to split hairs!" he grimaced at Aiden, making him chuckle.

"You know what I mean!" Aiden defended his original statement.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Aiden went to answer it.

A very upset Brett entered, carrying an over-stuffed holdall.

"What on Earth's the matter?" Aiden enquired.

"It's my mum and d-d-dad!" Brett replied, without elaborating.

"They haven't thrown you out, have they?" Aaron asked.

"No, not exactly...b-b-but the shit's hit the fan!" Brett was obviously distressed.

"Sit down!" Aiden pointed to a chair at the kitchen table and Brett parked himself on it.

"I'll make us a brew!" Aaron grabbed the kettle and filled it with water.

Jackson also sat at the table, opposite Brett; and Aiden sat next to his best friend.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Aiden encouraged Brett to talk.

"Well," Brett hesitated, but wanted to get it off his chest, "I came out to them; b-b-but it didn't go well! My dad refused to believe it and told me not to be so stupid; and my mum said I was brave to tell them but my dad told her she was being stupid too! That started it! They got into a row and I ended up packing a bag and leaving. I've never heard them argue like that before...I've ruined everything! Why couldn't I just keep my b-b-big mouth shut?"

Aiden put his arm across Brett's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Why should you?" Jackson piped up, "You were only telling the truth! At the end of the day, it's always best to be honest!"

"I knew my dad would be like this!" Brett tried to hold back the tears, unsuccessfully. "Now he and mum have had a falling out; and it's all m-m-my fault!"

"If he can't accept it, that's his problem!" Jackson was the voice of reason, as always, "You did the right thing; you have to be true to yourself, mate."

Brett looked at Jackson, "But right now, I feel I've lost them!"

Aaron served up cups of tea all round, "Jackson's right," he said, "I know when I came out, in court, it was the hardest thing I've ever done," he sat down at the table with the others, "But, after it was over, I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I'd been living a lie; but suddenly I knew the truth! I never looked back after that!"

"It'll be OK!" Aiden squeezed Brett's shoulder, "Your mum and dad will come round. It's probably been a big shock to your dad, that's all. He'll probably think differently when he's slept on it."

"C-C-Can I stay here tonight?" Brett asked, quietly.

"You don't even need to ask, mate." Aiden put his friend's mind at rest, "Do you want me to tell your folks you're here?"

"I s-s-suppose I should let them know where I am, shouldn't I?"

"They still love you, you know!" Jackson interjected, "It may not seem like it at the moment, but they'll be worried about you!"

"W-W-Would you call them?" Brett looked at Aiden.

"No worries!" Aiden replied, with a reassuring smile.

Brett was feeling a bit better; he knew he had friends who would help him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was getting back to his old self once he and Aaron had returned home to Emmerdale. One evening, about a week after their return from the Lakes, Aaron was half-sitting, half-slouching against Jackson on the settee. They had put a DVD in the player, although neither of them paid it a great deal of attention as they only had eyes for each other! They were holding hands and gazing into one and other's eyes and occasionally kissing. These were private, special moments...no-one ever witnessed such shared, intimate times between them.

They were not prepared for a sudden knock on their door at quite a late hour.

"Who the hell is that?" Aaron jumped up from his comfortable position.

"You have paid the rent, haven't you? Maybe it's a nocturnal bailiff!" quipped Jackson.

"You are SO funny!" Aaron retorted, sarcastically. Jackson just smiled.

As he opened the door, Aaron was not prepared for the sight of Brett, standing on the doorstep!

"What are you doing here?" Aaron had a stunned look on his face.

"Sorry to call on you so late," Brett apologised, "Can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Brett sat in the chair in the corner of Aaron and Jackson's living room and looked around anxiously. He suddenly felt like an interloper, dropping into the couple's 'personal space' unannounced!

Aaron and Jackson had resumed their previous position on the settee although, now that they had a guest, they did not cuddle up together as they had done before!

"How did you find us?" asked Aaron.

"It wasn't difficult!" Brett answered, his mouth dry from nervousness, "You said you lived in Dale Head in Emmerdale village, next to the g-g-garage...it's not a big place to get lost in!"

"We weren't expecting you to turn up!" Jackson was trying to be diplomatic, "Is everything alright?"

Brett looked as if he might burst into tears at any second, but he maintained his composure, "It's my d-d-dad," he said, unsure of himself, "He thinks I'm a head case! He made arrangements for me to see a shrink! I'm gay, n-n-not mentally ill!"

"Maybe he did that because you tried to top yourself!" Aaron was not as diplomatic as Jackson!

Brett looked sheepish, "No...well, that's not w-w-what he said! It's because I'm gay...he thinks I can be c-c-cured!"

"Idiot!" Jackson said.

"What?" Brett asked.

Jackson looked at the expression on Brett's face, "Not you; I don't mean you! Him! He's an idiot! So, how did you end up here?"

"Well, I left the house, s-s-saying I was going to see this shrink, like my dad had arranged. But, I legged it! I started driving and just carried on! I didn't know where I was going! I just, somehow, found myself here! I didn't know where else to go!"

"What about Aiden's?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"He's gone to see his girlfriend in Newcastle," Brett replied, "W-W-Well I say girlfriend, she's a girl he met at uni, but I think he's g-g-getting serious about her."

Brett still felt uncomfortable about dropping in on the couple, "I shouldn't have come here...I should go!" So saying, he rose to his feet.

"You can't go driving off at this time of night!" Jackson was concerned for Brett's welfare and Aaron, in that moment, was so proud of the man he married!

"B-B-But it's not fair; barging in on you like this!"

"Don't be daft!" Jackson said, "At least stay the night and get a bit of shut-eye! We haven't got a spare bed, I'm afraid, but you can use the settee if you want."

"I d-d-don't want to cause you any trouble!"

"No worries!" Jackson jumped to his feet, "I'll get a spare pillow and a duvet! Just make sure you've called or texted your mum to let her know you're OK!"

Later that night, after they had settled Brett down on the settee, Aaron and Jackson were lying in their bed together.

"He will be OK, won't he?" Aaron asked, a little hesitantly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's already tried to kill himself! Suppose he gets any funny ideas in the night!"

"You're imagination is running away with you!" Jackson reassured his husband, "I'm sure if he wanted to top himself, he'd have done it out on the moors somewhere on the way here; not come here first!"

"Well, I hope you're right!" Aaron cuddled up to Jackson and they shared a goodnight kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brett was in the kitchen cooking omelettes when Aaron and Jackson came downstairs.

"I hope you d-d-don't mind!" Brett said, "But I thought you might like some breakfast!"

"Mind?" Jackson looked surprised, "Why should we mind? It's not often that someone cooks us breakfast," Jackson looked at Aaron, "is it, babe?"

Brett looked at the couple; their closeness was plain to see. He could only hope that, one day, he would meet someone that he could be just as close to!

They all sat eating their first meal of the day.

"Did you sleep OK?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, your sofa's quite comfy!" Brett looked deep in thought, "Listen, g-g-guys, thanks for helping me out last night. I don't have many friends...well, j-j-just Aiden really! I didn't know what else to do!"

"You've got us!" Jackson corrected him, "We're your mates, aren't we?"

Brett's cheeks flushed a little, "Really? You want to be my mates; after I've landed on you, out of the blue, at stupid-o'clock last night?"

"You were in a fix and we helped you out," added Aaron, "that's what mates do!"

"You guys are the best, do you know that? Angels; that's what you are!" Brett looked close to tears again.

Jackson felt embarrassed and he knew that Aaron would too, so he changed the subject, "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I dunno really," Brett pondered for a moment, "I don't want to go back to my folks. My mum's OK, but my dad..."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Jackson said.

"You s-s-sound as if you know the feeling!" Brett looked a little intrigued.

"It's a long story!" Jackson replied, without elaborating, "So, if you're not going back home...what ARE you going to do?"

"Well," Brett looked nervous about asking his next question, "I wondered if I could stay a bit longer...just for a couple of days! Maybe I can get a job and find somewhere to live around here!"

"What is it that you do?" asked Aaron.

"I had a part-time job in a burger restaurant; but I'm at college, w-w-well at least, I was! It's a catering course...I want to be a chef!"

"A chef, eh?" Aaron smiled, "Well, you do make a mean omelette!"

They all laughed.

"Actually, that's given me an idea," a light went on in Jackson's head and he looked at Aaron, "Wasn't Bob looking for someone to help out in his cafe?"

"That's right!" Aaron agreed.

"Bob?" Brett looked a little puzzled.

"Yeah!" Jackson explained, "Bob Hope...he owns the village cafe. I could introduce you, if you like."

"That would be g-g-great!" Brett looked overjoyed, "Just like I said, you guys are the best!"

"Don't count your chickens!" Jackson replied, "You haven't got the job yet!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, Aaron and Jackson introduced Brett to Bob. After a short chat, Bob agreed to give Brett a trial run in the cafe. Later on, the three lads were back at Dale Head, drinking tea. There was a knock at the door and Jackson went to answer it.

Declan stood on the doorstep, "Sorry to intrude, I just wondered if I could have a quick word."

"Of course!" Jackson smiled at Declan, "Come in!"

Declan entered and saw Brett sitting in the chair, "Oh sorry! I didn't know you had company!"

"It's OK," Jackson replied, "This is our mate, Brett; he's staying for a few days! Brett, this is Declan."

"Nice to meet you, Brett!" Declan greeted him as they shook hands.

"I won't stay long," Declan continued, "I just wondered when you might be able to come back! I'm not pushing, you understand, but I want to know when I can get rid of the temporary bloke I've got now! His work is not a patch on yours, so I want to give him the elbow as soon as possible!"

"I see! Well, that's fine...as a matter of fact; the doc says I can start back next week!" Jackson smiled at Declan, who looked relieved to hear the news.

Before he could comment, there was another knock at the door.

"We're popular today!" Aaron said as he crossed to the door. He opened it to see Brett's father George standing there!

"Is my son here?" George Frost had a face like thunder! Then, on scanning the room and seeing Brett sitting in the chair, he barged in past Aaron, almost sending the young mechanic flying!

"OI!" shouted Aaron, but George was already inside!

George addressed his son, "You're coming home with me, right now!"

"No, I'm not! I'm eighteen and I can do what I want!" Brett looked livid and had turned bright red.

"That's what you think! Have these perverts brainwashed you, is that it?"

"Dad!" Brett was shocked to hear his father talk in such a way.

"What did you just call us?" Jackson looked as livid as Brett.

"You heard!" George did not repeat his remark.

Declan interjected, "Look...whoever you are, what gives you the right to come barging into someone's home and start slagging them off? Aaron and Jackson are decent, hard-working lads and I've never met such a devoted couple!"

"You would say that!" George was not in the mood to back down, "I bet you're one of them! God knows what goes on in this house; it's like Sodom and Gomorrah!"

Declan was furious, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm straight! You're just like every bigoted, small-minded prat I've ever met! You don't know what goes on behind other people's closed doors; so you imagine all sorts of twisted, disgusting things! But, in reality, it's all in your own sick mind!"

"I won't be spoken to like that! Come on, Brett, we're leaving!" George moved to grab Brett, but Aaron, who by now had seen red, lunged at Brett's father. Fortunately, Jackson and Declan held him back.

"Yeah, go on, try it!" George sneered, "What's the matter, afraid I'm going to take away your little plaything?"

"Dad!" Brett was mortified, "Aaron's my mate; he saved my life!"

"Yeah!" George still would not listen to reason, "I bet he only did that so you'd be grateful to him and then he could have his wicked way with you!"

Brett was so taken aback that he couldn't speak.

"You dirty minded...!" Aaron went to lunge at George again, but Jackson and Declan still held him fast.

Declan spoke again, "Don't give him the satisfaction, Aaron!" He looked directly at George and spoke again to him, "You've caused enough trouble for one day! I'd like you to leave!"

"Oh yeah!" George stared back at Declan, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Declan was losing his patience, he felt like letting Aaron loose on George...and joining in! But, he remained calm, "I tell you who I am...I'm the landlord; I own this property and I'm asking you to leave...NOW! If you don't, I'll call the police and have you arrested!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Declan stared right back at an apoplectic George, who knew he had been beaten.

"This isn't over!" George said, wanting to have the last word as he retreated; and then disappeared out of the front doorway.

"Cheers. Declan!" Jackson looked relieved as he let go of Aaron's arm.

"If he comes back again..." Aaron was still in the mood to smack someone at any minute!

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Brett looked like he was about to throw up.

"It's not your fault!" Jackson said, "I know all about having a homophobic father!"

Brett was going to ask Jackson to explain, but he was still shocked by his father's outburst and he did not respond.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brett stayed over at Dale Head again the next night, although he still felt a bit like a gooseberry; he knew that Aaron and Jackson probably wanted their house to themselves again and he resolved to find somewhere else to live as soon as possible.

Aaron had gone into work that day. Cain was getting agitated at all the time off that Aaron had taken, so the young mechanic felt that he should get back to the grind! Jackson was at home, enjoying his last days of freedom before returning to work for Declan and Brett was also at Dale Head; awaiting the time that he was due to start work in the cafe.

Jackson answered a knock on the door to see Sylvia Frost standing on the doorstep. She looked upset.

"Hello...Jackson, isn't it?" Sylvia said, politely.

"Yes, you're Brett's mum, aren't you?" Jackson was also polite, "You'd better come in."

Sylvia entered and, on seeing her son, crossed the room to embrace him, "I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Has dad sent you?" Brett looked suspicious.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here! But he told me he came here and I can imagine the mood he was in! Did he upset you?"

"Yes!" Brett could not hold back the anger that was still boiling inside of him, "He s-s-showed me up in front of Aaron and Jackson; and their friend; he was horrible!"

Sylvia looked at Jackson, "I hope he didn't insult you!"

"Let's just say; he's not on our Christmas card list!" Jackson forced a smile.

"What about Aaron?" Sylvia looked mortified, "After all he did for Brett; I can't believe George did that! I'd like to apologise to him too, is he in?"

"He's working at the garage next door," replied Jackson.

"Oh good, I'll see him later!" she turned to Brett again and took his hands in her own; "I've got something to tell you!"

Brett could tell that his mother was hesitating, "Go on," he encouraged her to continue.

"I don't know how to say this! But, I wanted to tell you face to face...I'm going to divorce your father!"


	5. Chapter 5

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Divorce?!" Brett felt like his mother had just slapped him in the face! "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"No, sweetheart, it's nothing to do with you. Things haven't been right with your father and I for a while now; I've kept up the pretence this long; but I can't do it anymore!" Sylvia continued to grip Brett's hands in her own, "Now I've found out he's having an affair!"

"But," Brett's tears came, "I've driven a wedge between you; telling you that I'm gay! I knew Dad wouldn't take the news well, but I never expected this!"

Jackson was the model of discretion and excused himself; he did not want to intrude on a mother and son's private chat.

"Honestly, darling," Sylvia continued once Jackson had left, "It's nothing to do with you being gay! Although, your father coming round here and shouting the odds hasn't helped! But no, like I say, things were coming to a head well before that! I can't put up with your father's ways anymore!"

Brett did not know what else to say. His world had suddenly been turned upside down!

Jackson called round to the garage to tell Aaron that Sylvia had turned up at Dale Head. Aaron insisted on going home so that he could speak to Sylvia; he was still mad at George and wanted to tell his wife so! However, when he entered his house, he found Sylvia cuddling a very distressed Brett.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked, having had the wind taken out of his sails.

Sylvia looked at Aaron, "I've just told Brett that his father and I are splitting up! Aaron, I'm so sorry if George was nasty to you when he came round here!"

Aaron was going to tell Sylvia exactly what he thought of George but, as he took the latest events on board, he decided that a slanging match would only make things worse, so he simply said, "It's OK!"

"It's not OK!" Sylvia was determined to issue a full apology, "You saved Brett's life and he should be grateful to you for that! I know I am! I'll never be able to repay you!"

"Don't be daft!" Aaron felt embarrassed, "Anyone would have done the same!"

"I'll go and put the kettle on!" Jackson said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Don't go to any trouble on my account," Sylvia said, stopping Jackson in his tracks, "I'd better be heading home; it's a long drive!" She opened her handbag and pulled out an envelope, "This is for you!" she told her son; handing it to him.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"There's enough in there to tide you over for a while," Sylvia closed Brett's hand around the envelope, "I know you don't want to come home while your father's behaving like he is! I'll be in touch as soon as I know what's happening about the bungalow. I expect I'll be entitled to half of everything and I might up sticks and move away from there. I can live anywhere as I mainly work from home. Actually, it seems very nice round these parts!"

"I'm starting work at the cafe in the village," Brett announced.

"Good!" Sylvia seemed genuinely pleased for her son, "Call me whenever you need to chat; and always remember that I love you and I'm on your side."

"Thanks, Mum," Brett hugged his mother, "I love you, too."

Outside, Sylvia jumped into her car and Aaron, Jackson and Brett waved her off. After she had disappeared into the distance, Brett turned to the other two, "Well, I'm cooking your tea tonight!"

"You don't have to do that!" Jackson protested.

"Look, guys, I want to make up for everything that's happened; my dad; me squatting here...all of it! It's the least I can do!"

xxxxxxxxxx

After they had all eaten their tea; a home-made cheesy pasta bake, Aaron, Jackson and Brett sat around the table, chatting.

"That was delicious!" Jackson licked his lips, "You really do have a talent for cooking!"

"Thanks! I'm g-g-glad you enjoyed it." Brett was happy that he had been able to please his friends.

"You'll be giving Marlon a run for his money!" Aaron chuckled.

"Marlon?" Brett had a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, he's the chef at the Woolpack. Another of the Dingle clan! I'll introduce you when we go down there later."

"So," Jackson thought back to Brett's chat with his mother, "Your mum and dad are getting divorced, are they?"

"Looks like it!" Brett looked sad, "I had n-n-no idea things had got this bad! They have arguments, I expect all couples do, but I thought they were solid! Turns out my dad has been playing away! Now mum wants to move on, she's even thinking of moving here!"

"I hope you told her we haven't got the room!" Aaron said, trying to cheer up his new friend.

"I don't mean here, as in this house!" Brett had obviously not attuned himself to Aaron's sense of humour and thought he was being serious! "I mean around this area."

"Won't that make it difficult for her job?" Jackson, as ever, was thinking of the practicalities.

"Not really, she mainly works from home."

"What does she do?"

"She does illustrations for a women's magazine; drawings, paintings, cartoons, that sort of thing!"

"So, she's an artist!" Jackson looked surprised.

"Yeah, you could say that!"

"My mum's an artist too! Although she does more art teaching these days!"

"Wow!" it was Brett's turn to look surprised, "Fancy our mum's both being artistic!"

"Wait a minute; Sylvia Frost! I knew the name sounded familiar! I've seen some of her work!" Jackson said.

"I didn't know you read women's magazines!" Aaron chipped in.

"You are a div, sometimes!" Jackson scolded his husband, "My mum reads them sometimes; and she's mentioned Sylvia's name; she admires her work!"

"My mum would be touched to receive praise from a fellow artist!" Brett said, "Maybe we should introduce them!"

"They've got another thing in common; they've both had homophobic husbands to contend with!" Jackson replied.

"Then we should definitely get them to meet!" Brett smiled at Jackson, "They should get on like a house on fire!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aiden had arrived home to find that events had moved on considerably while he had been away visiting his girlfriend, Chrissy. He immediately made arrangements to go and see his best mate.

Brett collected Aiden from Hotten station and took him back to Emmerdale village. Aaron and Jackson made Aiden feel welcome at Dale Head; they had all become good friends. Jackson suggested that the four of them should go into Hotten for a night out together, although Aiden said that he would have to leave early to meet his girlfriend at Leeds station. She was due to travel down from Newcastle as they had arranged to spend the weekend in Leeds and go to a gig in the city on the Saturday.

The foursome, not surprisingly, found themselves in Bar West and decided to play pool together as two teams; Aaron and Jackson versus Aiden and Brett. They were having a good laugh together and much banter was bouncing around between them regarding their sporting prowess; or lack of it! During the game, Jackson happened to notice an attractive lad sitting at a table by himself; he had an athletic build, close-cropped blond hair and green eyes. He seemed to be looking at Brett a lot but, when he became aware that Jackson was looking at him, he would quickly look away, shyly; as if he had been caught out.

Just after Aiden had taken a shot and failed to pot the ball; his phone rang. He answered it and, after taking the call, turned to the others, "Sorry guys, I've got to go! That was Chrissy; I need to leave now so that I can meet her at the station when her train gets in."

After Aiden had left, Brett looked concerned about their match, "That's not f-f-fair, it's two against one now!"

Jackson looked over at the young blond man again, who, as before, looked away when he knew that he was being observed.

"Why don't you ask him to join us?" Jackson pointed towards the young man.

"He might be with s-s-someone!" Brett replied.

"He's been sitting on his own for ages!" Jackson said.

"I c-c-can't go and ask him!" Brett looked embarrassed, "My s-s-stammer gets worse in a s-s-situation like that! He'll think I'm a right p-p-plank!"

Jackson was sure that the guy was interested in Brett, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, "OK, I'll ask him!" he said.

Aaron wondered why Jackson seemed so keen for the guy to join them, but did not say anything.

Jackson approached the young man, who looked a little apprehensive.

"Can you help us out?" Jackson had decided on his opening gambit, "Our mate's had to go and we were playing as a foursome; would you like to join us?"

The lad looked nervous and shy, "I dunno!" he said, "I'm not very good at pool!"

"We're not exactly world-class ourselves!" Jackson tried to put him at his ease, "Come on, it will be a laugh! Unless you're meeting someone, that is."

"No! No-one!"

"Well then?" Jackson gesticulated towards the pool table.

"OK, thanks...er?" the young man looked expectantly at his new pal.

"Jackson!"

"Mason!" the lad tentatively put out his hand to shake Jackson's.

They walked back to a waiting Aaron and Brett.

"Lads, this is Mason!" Jackson introduced everyone, "Mason, meet my husband, Aaron and our mate Brett!"

"Nice to meet you!" Mason shook hands with the other two.

"What are you drinking?" Aaron asked.

"Lager, thanks!" Mason replied.

Aaron and Jackson went to the bar to get a round of drinks and left Brett and Mason to get acquainted.

"What are you up to?" Aaron asked his husband, as they stood at the bar.

"I don't know what you mean!" Jackson acted the innocent, although he knew full well what Aaron was talking about.

"Why have you started chatting up strange blokes in bars; and in front of me as well?"

"Didn't you see the way Mason was checking Brett out?"

"No!" realisation suddenly dawned for Aaron, "Oh! I see; playing the 'matchmaker' are we?"

"Matchmaker...me?"

"I know you too well!" Aaron grinned at his ever-loving, "You want Brett to find a boyfriend...or, rather, YOU want to find Brett a boyfriend!"

"Anything wrong with that?" Jackson had such a look of innocence that it made Aaron chuckle.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Aaron looked fondly at his husband; he loved everything about him.

"C'mon!" Jackson smiled back at Aaron, "Let's take these drinks over to those two."

xxxxxxxxxx

After they arrived back at Dale Head, Aaron, Jackson and Brett sat in the lounge and chatted about their evening at Bar West.

"He seems nice, that Mason," Jackson stated, matter-of-factly. Aaron gave him a knowing look.

"Yeah!" Brett replied, "He is a nice lad. We swapped n-n-numbers in the bar."

"Why don't you give him a call?" Jackson asked; Aaron rolled his eyes skyward.

"I don't want to seem too p-p-pushy!"

"You've got to start somewhere!" Jackson wouldn't let it lie, "You're both shy...I know what it's like when you first meet someone new."

"Watch it Brett," Aaron said, smiling at Jackson, "ancient history lesson coming up!"

"Oi! Less of the cheek, you," Jackson had a chuckle in his voice.

"Maybe I'll text him..." Brett was cut short by his mobile phone beeping. He looked at the screen and smiled, "Oh! He's t-t-texted me!"

"That's good, what did he say?" Jackson was eager to know if Brett and Mason would meet again; but Aaron's dig in his ribs stopped him from prying any further.

"He's making sure he's got my n-n-number right!" Brett seemed excited that Mason had texted, "I'll send a reply to let him know!"

Jackson smiled to himself; maybe his 'matchmaking' would pay off after all!


	6. Chapter 6

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson came downstairs on Saturday morning to find Brett in an excited state.

"You look happy!" Aaron said.

"I had a call from Aiden," Brett could not wait to share his news with his friends, "He said that Chrissy; that's his girlfriend, has two s-s-spare tickets for that gig in Leeds tonight. It seems that a couple of their mates were going; but they've cancelled. Aiden asked me if I'd like to go and bring someone with me; so, I asked Mason to go with me and he s-s-said he'd love to!"

"That's great!" Jackson could not contain his enthusiasm; he was sure that Brett and Mason were well-matched, "Are you going to drive to Leeds?"

"Yeah; and I'm picking Mason up on the way; he lives just outside R-R-Robblesfield, on the Hotten Road. D-D-Do you know it?"

"I do indeed. I did some work on a house out that way once; lovely big houses along that road. A Mr and Mrs Hughes I think it was; nice couple," Jackson said.

"Hughes? That's Mason's surname!" Brett looked surprised, "I wonder if it was his parents that you worked for! Mason did say he lives in quite a big house!"

"Well, the houses along there are few and far between; it could be the same people!" Jackson was amazed that he may have previously met Mason's folks!

"Anyway," Brett continued, "I'd b-b-better get going!" Brett was bubbling with excitement and it made Jackson smile.

"But, it's early yet!" Aaron said, "You've got plenty of time to get to Leeds by tonight!"

"I know," Brett replied, "But I'm meeting Mason for lunch first, b-b-before we go! See ya later, guys!"

"Have fun!" Jackson could not disguise his big grin. He turned to Aaron after Brett had gone, "Awww...young love!"

"You are a soft git!" Aaron pulled Jackson into an embrace, "You do know this means we've got the place to ourselves!"

"Why, Mr Livesy-Walsh! You're not going to take advantage of me, are you?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

Aaron's smirk did not require him to give a spoken answer!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Brett came bounding through the door at Dale Head. Aaron and Jackson were in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Alright lads!" Brett seemed in a very cheerful mood.

"You look as though you've won the lottery!" Aaron remarked, as he placed a quiche in the oven.

"So, how's it going with Mason?" Jackson was still taking an avid interest in Brett's love-life, much to Aaron's amusement, "You've been out with him every night since we all went to Bar West!"

"Yeah, we're having fun, thanks!" Brett grinned, "We've got so much in common. He's such a nice lad and I love being with him! He said last night that he never notices my s-s-stammer; wasn't that a nice thing to s-s-say?"

"You see," Aaron chipped in, "there are people who will accept you for who you are!"

"The weird thing is," Brett carried on, "I don't seem to stammer so much when I talk to him! It's like I'm...relaxed, you know? He also said something else n-n-nice last night too."

"What was that?" Jackson was all agog!

"Well, you know how, in the past, I was teased about my hair? Well, Mason says he's always found r-r-red hair very attractive and it was one of the first things he liked about me!"

"Awww!" Jackson pouted.

"Are you going all soft again?" Aaron looked at his husband with a little smirk on his face.

"Anyway, I do have one big f-f-favour to ask," Brett looked a little sheepish.

"Name it!" Jackson replied.

"Well, I want to cook Mason a really nice meal. I told him that I was a good cook and he'd like to experience my culinary delights for himself! Anyway, the thing is..." Brett hesitated.

"Go on!" Jackson encouraged him to continue.

"Well, c-c-could I cook for him here on Friday evening? I'd like to invite him for a meal for two; so if I could impose on you two j-j-just one more time?"

"Yeah; no problem!" Jackson smiled at Brett reassuringly, "I'm sure me and Aaron can get out of your way for one evening while you wine and dine your boyfriend!"

Aaron gave Jackson a little exasperated look, but said nothing!

"He's not my boyfriend!" Brett corrected Jackson.

"Yeah, right!" Jackson replied, with a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

That Thursday evening, Jackson came home from work to find Aaron slouched on the settee.

"I see, alright for some!" Jackson kissed Aaron in greeting.

"I've only just sat down!" Aaron protested.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"We weren't very busy," Aaron continued, "so Cain said I may as well bugger off early...I wasn't going to say no! So, I've been doing a bit of housework!"

Jackson let out a guffaw, "Housework? Have I just walked into a parallel universe?"

"You can mock," Aaron replied with a hurt expression on his face, "but I do know where the vacuum cleaner and dusters are kept!"

"My God!" Jackson was still chortling, "I'll have to put you up for 'housemaid of the year'!"

"I thought you'd be pleased!"

"I am!" Jackson plonked himself down beside his husband, "Come here!"

Jackson moved in for a kiss which Aaron eagerly returned. When their lips parted, Aaron looked at Jackson quizzically, "What was that for?"

"That's your reward...for doing the cleaning!"

"Mmmm! I'll have to do it more often then, won't I?" Aaron moved in for a second kiss which was longer and hotter than the first. Their passion for one and other never diminished over time; in fact, it seemed to grow stronger!

"Listen babe," Jackson held his forehead against Aaron's, "How do you fancy a weekend away?"

Aaron drew back to stare into the brown eyes he could always easily drown in, "Away? Away where?"

"Harrogate!" Jackson replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Harrogate?" Aaron sounded astonished.

"This conversation won't get very far if you keep repeating what I've just said!"

"Yeah, but why Harrogate?"

"Well, Declan has a mate who has a penthouse apartment there. He said his mate is out of the country for six months and Declan can use it whenever he wants. That includes any of Declan's friends. All we have to do is promise not to break anything!"

"What's brought this on?" Aaron was still unsure where this was going.

"Well, you know Brett wants our house to himself tomorrow night?" Jackson said.

"Yeah!"

"I thought it would be nice if we went away for the weekend! Then, if Brett and Mason want to have...you know, a sleepover or something, they won't have to worry about us barging in!"

Aaron realised that the impromptu weekend away was all for Brett's benefit and he suddenly felt a rush of admiration and love for his husband.

"You are such a kind, thoughtful person!" Aaron looked longingly at Jackson, "Will you marry me?" he joked.

"Sorry! I'm already spoken for!" Jackson chuckled.

"Damn! Tell me who I'm in competition with and I'll go and wipe them out!"

They both collapsed into a fit of the giggles. They kissed passionately again; more loved-up than ever before.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday morning, Aaron peeled back the duvet on the king size bed that he was sharing with his husband. He looked over to see Jackson; still sleeping soundly on his own side of the bed. Aaron padded to the en-suite bathroom and, after answering the call of nature, he padded back again to find Jackson propped up on the pillows; looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Aaron apologised, "I had a desperate urge for a slash...must have been that beer we drank last night!"

"YOU drank, you mean; I only had two!"

Aaron resumed his position under the duvet and cuddled up to his ever-loving, "So, I wonder if Brett and Mason 'did the deed' last night?"

"...And you call me a matchmaker!" Jackson answered, sarcastically.

"Well, you are!" Aaron retorted, cheekily, "But I don't mind! I think it's lovely...what you've done for them!"

"You're a right little romantic on the quiet, aren't ya?" Jackson looked at Aaron fondly.

"Who me?" Aaron had a 'butter wouldn't melt' expression on his face that Jackson loved.

They kissed, but before their passion became too intense, Aaron spoke again, "Well, are we going to stay in Declan's mate's king-size bed? Or, are we going to sample the delights of Harrogate?"

Aaron almost sounded sarcastic, but Jackson treated it as a serious question.

"Well, we've got all day...we can do both!" he answered, with a lecherous grin!

They disappeared under the duvet again. It seemed that Harrogate was going to have to wait its turn!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson returned home to Dale Head on the Sunday to find Brett packing his few belongings into his holdall.

"Are you off somewhere?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah!" Brett replied, "I'm m-m-moving in with Mason!"

"Bloody Hell!" Aaron exclaimed, "You're a fast worker!"

"Well, when I say 'moving in', I don't mean like that!" Brett tried to explain himself; "You know he lives in a b-b-big house?"

Aaron and Jackson nodded.

"I told him about my living arrangements and he said I can lodge at his house; he's cleared it with his mum and dad! They've got a couple of spare bedrooms so I can have one of those. Anyway, I'm m-m-moving out and giving you guys your house back."

"So, we're not good enough for you anymore!" Jackson joked.

"Guys, I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me! B-B-But, as comfortable as your settee is; it will be nice to sleep in a p-p-proper bed again!" Brett said, with feeling.

"So, I take it the meal went well on Friday night?" Jackson was still wondering if his matchmaking had worked.

"It was great! Mason was very impressed with my c-c-cooking! He stayed over that night...I hope you don't m-m-mind!" Brett had a smile on his face which would have made any more comment superfluous!

"Well," Jackson was also smiling, "that was the idea of us going away for the weekend...to give you some space!"

"I know!" Brett chuckled, "I've said this before; but, you g-g-guys are the best!"

Brett hugged Jackson; and then Aaron, "I'll never forget you two! When I've settled in at Mason's, you'll have to come over for a meal or something. You should see his folks' place, snooker room, indoor swimming pool; you could have another weekend break there!"

"Don't forget, I have seen their place before...at least, it sounds very much like the house that I worked on!" Jackson replied, "Though, if we're going to spend a weekend there; you'd better clear it with Mason's parents first!"

"I'm sure they won't mind!" Brett said with confidence, "I've got to know them and they're really nice people. Mason has an older brother and sister, Bryn and Gwyneth, who both still live at home. They're really lovely too. They often invite their friends to stay over. I almost feel I've gained another family; as well as a b-b-boyfriend!"

"So, Mason IS your boyfriend!" Jackson raised his eyebrows and looked at Brett.

"Yeah," Brett could not contain his excitement, "I've never had a boyfriend before, neither has Mason! But we're sure we want to keep seeing each other...you know; as a couple!"

Jackson grinned and Aaron gave him a knowing look; a look full of love and pride.

xxxxxxxxxx

Although they had enjoyed having Brett to stay, Aaron and Jackson were glad to have their house to themselves again! They returned to their own routine; just pleasing themselves in their own little world once more.

Aaron entered the living room to find Jackson seated on the settee; as he approached, his mobile phone beeped and he looked at the screen, "It's from Sylvia!" he said, sounding a little surprised, "She says she's booked in at the B&B! Just wanted to let us know she's in the village. She says to say 'Hello' to you, too."

"Hello Sylvia!" Jackson said it as if she could hear him! "Did she say anything else?"

"She wants to drop by tomorrow for a chat! That's OK, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no worries!" Jackson smiled at Aaron, "I like Sylvia; she's nice!"

"I suppose we should open this!" Aaron picked up a gift-wrapped box from the coffee table as he sat next to Jackson on the settee.

"It was lovely of Brett to give us a farewell gift," Jackson said.

Aaron tore off the paper to find a big, expensive box of chocolates and a card. He read the card out loud, "To my two favourite angels! You saved my life and guided me through the worst times; and helped me to accept my true self. I have found happiness and that's all down to you. Thank you; I'm your friend for life! Brett. xx."

"Aww!" Jackson sounded quite emotional. He looked at Aaron, "How does it feel to be an angel?"

"You should know!" Aaron replied, "You're one too!"

They opened the box and helped themselves to the tempting sweets inside.

"Mmm, delicious!" Jackson purred.

Aaron leaned in to kiss his husband on the lips, "So are you!" he sighed. He rose to his feet and picked up the box of chocolates, "Let's take these upstairs with us!"

"But, the bed will get all sticky!"

"That's what I was hoping!" Aaron gave Jackson the cheekiest of smiles.

"Aaron!" Jackson had a look of mock disgust on his face, "You are a naughty boy sometimes!"

"How can I be?" Aaron grinned, "I've got it written down in black and white now...I'm an angel!"


	7. Chapter 7

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 7

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron walked across the room to answer a knock at the door, although he knew who would be on the other side.

"Hi Sylvia!" he greeted his guest cheerily.

"Hello Love!" Sylvia gave Aaron a peck on the cheek as she entered. She saw Jackson standing in the living room and crossed over to greet him in a similar fashion.

"Nice to see you!" Jackson smiled at Sylvia, "Cup of tea!"

"That would be lovely thanks!" Sylvia sat on the settee.

Once they had all sat down with their tea and biscuits, Sylvia spoke again, "I just wanted to thank you again for looking after Brett! It's been such a worry with...well, what he tried to do to himself," Sylvia paused at the memory of her son's suicide attempt, "...but, I'm a pretty good judge of character and I knew that he was safe here with you."

"A pity your husband didn't think that!" Aaron frowned.

"AARON!" Jackson chastised his husband and gave him a stern look.

"No...Aaron's right!" Sylvia replied, "It was unforgivable what George did! You two have shown Brett nothing but kindness...he tells me that you introduced him to this Mason lad!"

"That's right!" Aaron nodded towards his partner, "This one here is a right little Cupid!"

Sylvia laughed, "That's so lovely of you to look out for him...again! He seems to be getting on OK with Mason; is he a nice boy?"

"He seems very nice!" replied Jackson, "I think I met his parents once when I did some building work at their house; they were nice people too...I'm sure Brett will be fine there."

"Listen lads," Sylvia turned serious, "I'd like to give you something for giving Brett a roof over his head; I don't suppose he paid you anything, did he?"

"He's a good lad; he did offer," Jackson defended Brett to his mother, "But, he bought a lot of food for us and cooked it too...he has a real talent there!"

"I know!" Sylvia replied, "I don't know where he gets it from! My cooking's OK, but he's better at it than me! Painting and drawing is more my forte!"

"Yes," Jackson smiled at Sylvia, "I've seen some of your handiwork! My mum is an art teacher and she has said in the past how much she likes your work!"

"Oh; how kind!" Sylvia looked a little embarrassed, "It's nice of you to say! Anyway, getting back to my son; would a hundred cover his accommodation?"

Jackson looked totally shocked! "What? No...that's way too much! He only kipped on the settee!"

Sylvia looked at Jackson steadily, "Look, my lovely, I'm really, really grateful that you looked after my Brett like you did! It doesn't matter that he slept on the sofa; I knew that he wouldn't come to any harm with you and you did so much to help him...he calls you his 'angels' and that's not an exaggeration!"

"We only did what anyone would have done!" Aaron chipped in.

"You're far too modest!" Sylvia replied, "Not everyone would have taken a relative stranger into their homes and looked after them...here!" She forced an envelope containing cash into Jackson's hand.

"But, I can't take it!" Jackson tried to give it back.

Sylvia was having none of it and pressed it back into Jackson's hand again, "I insist! You deserve it! Please take it...I'll be offended if you don't!"

Jackson knew that he did not want to upset Sylvia; so he gave in, "Well, if you're sure!"

"Good!" Sylvia knew that she had won, "That's settled!"

Just then, there was another knock at the door and Aaron jumped up to answer it. He opened it to see Hazel standing on the doorstep.

"Lost your key?" Aaron asked.

"No, I left it at Dale View!" Hazel replied as she entered, "Anyway, I don't like to just let myself in when I don't live here anymore!"

Hazel saw Sylvia sitting next to her son.

"Mum, this is Sylvia; Brett's mum!" Jackson introduced the two ladies, "Sylvia, meet my mum, Hazel."

"Nice to meet you," Hazel said in a friendly manner.

"Likewise!" Sylvia smiled back.

"Jackson tells me that you are the famous Sylvia Frost, of 'Ladies Choice' magazine."

"I don't know about famous!" Sylvia was being coy, "But...I'm guilty as charged!"

Hazel sat down next to Sylvia and Aaron and Jackson went to the kitchen to make a fresh brew.

"We'll have to rename this place the 'Dale Head Drop-In Centre'!" quipped Aaron, as they stood in the kitchen.

"You do the rolls...I'll do the soup!" Jackson replied as he boiled the kettle and they both laughed.

When the couple returned to Hazel and Sylvia; they found them chatting about Hazel's art classes.

"Yes," Sylvia said, "I'd love to be a guest speaker; if you think your students could learn anything from me!"

"They certainly could!" Hazel replied, "You have a lot of knowledge that they would find invaluable, I'm sure!"

"Does this mean you're staying in Emmerdale, Sylvia?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I'm spending a couple of nights at the B&B," Sylvia replied, "But I might be buying a cottage out towards Robblesfield. I've arranged to go and view it this afternoon; and call in on Brett at the Hughes' house."

"Have you sold the bungalow then?"

"It shouldn't take long! George is not going to contest the divorce so I think things will move fairly quickly!"

"Ah yes," Hazel said, knowingly, "You're splitting up from your husband...there's something I know a lot about!"

"Have you got the time to tell me about it?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, I have if you have; but it's a long story!" Hazel replied with an enigmatic smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ssshh! Not so loud!" Mason said as Brett closed the door to his bedroom, noisily.

"Sorry!" Brett apologised, "M-M-My hand slipped!"

"My mum and dad are only just down the hall!" Mason wore a worried frown, "I don't know how they'd react if they knew you were in my room!"

"Don't worry...we'll just have to k-k-keep it quiet!" Brett replied as he pulled Mason into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Mason's fears melted away at Brett's touch; he wanted him so badly that nothing was going to put him off...not even the threat of being discovered by his parents!

They fell onto the bed, tugging at each other's clothes. As he pulled Mason's top off over his head, Brett stopped for a second to take in Mason's beauty. Mason had a boyish face; more pretty than handsome, with amazing green eyes and a beautiful smile. Brett counted himself so lucky that such a gorgeous boy wanted him!

Mason also studied Brett; the handsome face with high cheekbones, the dark-blue eyes; plus the red hair that he loved. Brett was his perfect fantasy come true; in truth, he fancied the pants off the lad!

But, there was more than just a physical attraction. Both young men felt that they had bonded with each other on a personal level; they had so much in common it was almost uncanny. As they began their love-making, they both experienced the intimacy of two souls uniting together as one. They were both shy by nature, yet they felt totally relaxed in each other's company. They had, in fact, become an 'item'.

Naked now, they each thrilled at the sensation of the other one's hot, fit body against their own. Both had been virgins when they met and they had lost their virginity to one and other. Each had found his first lover in the other and it was more than enough for both of them.

"Oooohhh!" Brett softly moaned as he felt Mason's tongue teasing his earlobe. They were both inexperienced, yet each one seemed to instinctively know how to please the other. That was all part of the fun; learning the techniques that thrilled their partner. They were hesitant, almost bashful...yet as horny as two eighteen-year-old lads could get! Their shared passion could not be denied and they were not afraid to give and receive exquisite pleasure; and they trusted each other totally, such was their mutual feeling of affection and closeness.

Mason knew all about Brett's painful experience of coming out and he had become very protective of him. He knew that Brett was precious to him and felt that he needed to shelter him from harm and he would do it willingly. Brett knew the way Mason looked out for him and he adored the lad. He could never have believed that he could meet someone so special in such a short space of time, yet, that is exactly what he had done.

They were lying together, in the afterglow of their latest passionate session and they kissed softly; gently; quietly in the hope that no-one could overhear them.

"Are you sleeping in my bed tonight?" asked Mason, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you think it will be OK?" Brett was still a little anxious about being discovered.

"Yeah! Actually, I don't think my folks would mind...but, the thing is, I don't like doing it behind their backs in their own house!"

"Maybe we should ask them if it's OK for us to share a room," Brett suggested.

Mason snuggled up to Brett and kissed him again, "Let's mention it to them tomorrow!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Penny Hughes sat at her dressing table in front of the mirror and wiped off the remaining make-up from her attractive face. At forty-five, she still had a very trim figure, sparkling blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She could easily pass for thirty-five and many would describe her as vivacious.

Her husband Tony was already propped up in bed, reading a book. He also looked young for forty-five, with a toned, muscular frame and a full head of sandy-coloured hair. He enjoyed keeping fit and his body was a testament to many hours spent in the gym.

"She seems very nice, that Sylvia!" Penny said as she approached the bed, referring to Brett's mother's visit earlier that day.

"What?" Tony tore his eyes away from the book he was reading, "Oh...yeah, she seems OK. Fancy her being the Sylvia Frost from that magazine!"

"Yeah," Penny slipped into bed beside her husband, "Didn't you have a Sylvia from 'Ladies Choice' on the programme last week?" Penny was referring to an afternoon television show called 'The North Today' which her husband produced.

"That was Sylvia Grayson...the editor!" Tony replied.

"Oh!" Penny chuckled as if she had just thought of something funny, "I suppose Brett will be in Mason's room again! I heard the door bang; they're not exactly quiet about it!"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No! Why should it? You're not against it, are you?"

"Good Heavens no! They're both consenting adults...and I like Brett; he's good for Mason!"

"I wouldn't be impressed if it was a casual affair, but our son has fallen head over heels for Brett and he's such a lovely boy!" Penny was being sincere, "I'd rather they slept together in Mason's bed than went skulking around to do it God only knows where!"

"Yeah, true!" Tony was just as sincere as his wife, "It's not as if we don't know what goes on! As you say, they're like two peas in a pod, those two...and if Mason's happy, then so am I!"

"Have you seen the way they look at each other? They are so sweet together! Let's tell them tomorrow that it's OK with us if Brett shares Mason's room, shall we?" Penny asked.

"Yeah; although we'd better not let on that we know they've already been sharing it!" Tony laughed, "We don't want to embarrass them...you know how shy they both are!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Jackson was in the living room at Dale Head, looking lost, "Aaron!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Aaron came bounding down the stairs, "What's up?" he asked.

"Where's my shoes?" Jackson was scanning the room.

"How should I know?"

"You took them off me!" Jackson looked steadily at his husband.

"Well, I didn't check them in at the desk!" Aaron joked, "Wait a minute!" So saying, he disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with the requested shoes.

"What were they doing in there?" Jackson wanted to know.

"Search me! I just remembered seeing them in there, that's all."

"I'm going to be late for work!" Jackson looked agitated.

Aaron stood behind Jackson, who was bending down; and ground his swollen crotch into Jackson's jean-clad buttocks, "Do you have to go?" he pouted.

Jackson straightened up and turned to face Aaron, "I've got to earn a crust!" he said, "...and so have you, come to think of it!"

"Awww! And I just fancied it as well!" Aaron was still pouting.

"You're insatiable! If you remember, that's how I lost my shoes in the first place! Anyway, don't forget, you've got to post that RSVP to Mason's parents today!"

"Oh yeah!" Aaron gave up on his attempts to seduce his husband, "Twenty-fifth anniversary, eh? Do you think we'll make it that far?"

Jackson drew Aaron into a hug, "I don't see why not! I'm not going anywhere, are you?"

"No way!" Aaron pulled Jackson's lips towards his own for a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 8

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Mason awoke and looked at Brett's face. His boyfriend was lying next to him in their bed. They no longer had to keep up the pretence of sleeping in separate rooms, since his parents had given them the green light to share the same bedroom! Mason was sure that his mum and dad had known about their clandestine activities all along; but they had not let on! Anyway, it was all water under the bridge now and he was so pleased that his parents were so understanding and kind. He was also pleased that they treated Brett as a surrogate son.

Brett opened his eyelids and saw Mason looking at him with his beautiful green eyes. "Morning!" Brett said, smiling.

"Sleep well?" Mason moved in for a kiss which Brett willingly accepted and returned.

"Like a log!" Brett answered, "Especially now I know I don't have to run down the hallway in the mornings; looking over my shoulder! Your parents are so cool! I wish my dad could be so accepting!" Brett looked upset.

"I know!" Mason cuddled up to Brett; he hated it when his lover felt sad, "Maybe he'll come round one day, if he sees that you and me are serious about each other."

"You haven't met my dad!" Brett grimaced, "He doesn't want me to be gay, full stop! I don't think it would make any difference to him how serious we are! He only wants me to have a girlfriend; nothing else will do!"

"Anyway!" Mason ran his fingers through Brett's red hair, "Forget about your dad! You and me are all that matters now! We've always got the support of my family and your mum; and Aaron and Jackson of course!"

"Yeah; my guardian angels!" a smile returned to Brett's face, "They're coming to your parent's twenty-fifth, aren't they?"

"My mum said that they replied to the invitation, so they should be doing! I'm looking forward to seeing them again. Is your mum coming?"

"Yeah, she loves a good party! Looks like there's gonna be a lot of people there!"

"I know!" Mason tutted, "My dad reckons he'll need to hire a bigger marquee!"

They both laughed, then rolled together to make love to each other. Their hunger for one and other needed to be satisfied; not to mention their teenaged libido!

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson steered the Range Rover carefully up the long drive of the Hughes' house. He navigated successfully past the other vehicles parked on the carriage driveway; many other guests had obviously already arrived for the party.

"This is the place, I remember it well!" Jackson remarked.

Aaron, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, looked at him and replied, "From that time you did the work you mean? What was it you did again?"

"They had their kitchen extended and a breakfast nook added."

"Flash gits!" Aaron was not that impressed!

"Don't be so hard on people!" Jackson scolded his husband, "There's nothing wrong in wanting to improve your home; especially if you can afford it! Anyway, Penny and Tony Hughes are a lovely couple; they've taken to Brett and accepted him as Mason's boyfriend. They're worth ten of George Frost any day!"

"Anyone's worth more than that toe-rag!" Aaron grimaced.

Jackson grabbed a small present from the glove compartment and they climbed out of the Range Rover and approached the double-doors at the front of the house. Jackson rang the doorbell and they waited. Mason came to the door and smiled broadly when he saw them.

"Jackson! Aaron! Welcome; glad you could make it! Come in!"

"Thanks," Jackson said as they entered a large hallway.

"Mum and Dad are out the back in the marquee...I'll show you the way," Mason led them through the house to the back garden. There were fairy lights glowing and music playing and people were standing around either outside in the warm summer evening air, or inside the large marquee which seemed to take up half the garden! Mason ushered the couple into the large tent to introduce them to his parents.

After the introductions had been made, Jackson handed Penny and Tony the small, gift-wrapped package that they had brought with them. Penny unwrapped it to find a silver photo-frame inside.

"Oh, I've got a photo that will just go nicely in that frame, isn't that kind, Tony!" Penny turned to her husband.

"Thanks, lads!" Tony was happy that his wife enjoyed the gift, "I'll get you both a drink!"

Penny introduced Aaron and Jackson to her son Bryn and daughter, Gwyneth. Bryn was every inch a slightly older version of Mason, while Gwyneth was obviously her mother's daughter, with her attractive looks and long, blonde hair. They chatted to the couple until Tony returned with their drinks.

"So, Jackson," Tony said as they stood, enjoying their drinks, "My wife has sung your praises ever since you did that work on the breakfast nook! She's always wanted one and it's built very well! You're a good builder; and they're not always easy to come by!"

"Thanks!" Jackson looked slightly uncomfortable; he hoped that his cheeks had not turned red!

"You know I produce a TV show?" Tony continued, "I was wondering whether you might like to bring your expertise along to the studio? We could do with a 'resident handyman' on the programme!"

"Honestly!" Penny rolled her eyes skyward; then looked at her husband, "You always want to talk shop! This is supposed to be a party!"

"Sorry, dear!" Tony knew that he needed to keep the peace! He looked at Jackson and smiled, "We'll chat later, OK?"

The evening passed and Aaron and Jackson found themselves mingling with various people at the party. Mason introduced them to his cousin, Kai, with whom he shared a striking resemblance! Jackson noticed that Kai seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Brett and he wondered if Kai was also gay. Aaron and Jackson eventually ended up with Mason, Brett, Aiden and Sylvia.

"Couldn't Chrissy come w-w-with you tonight?" Brett asked his best mate.

"No...er, actually, we've split up!" Aiden replied.

"Oh, I'm so s-s-sorry, mate!" Brett looked mortified.

"That's OK!" Aiden continued, "We're still good friends...but it was a mutual decision. Well, you know if something's right, don't you!"

Brett looked at Mason and smiled, "Yeah, you do!" A knowing look passed between them.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron came home from work to find Jackson in the kitchen, preparing tea.

"You're home early!" Aaron was surprised that his husband was already at home. He kissed Jackson in greeting.

"Yeah!" Jackson sounded upset, "Listen, I've got something to tell you!"

"Sounds ominous!"

"It's Declan! He's hit the skids! Apparently, he's been in financial difficulties for some time! He's having to sell up; so that's me out of a job! I'll have to give the Range Rover back too. I'm sorry, babe!"

"It's not your fault!" Aaron pulled Jackson into an embrace and kissed him; trying to cheer him up, "Something will turn up."

"I don't know what's going to happen about this place! I suppose we'll be getting a new landlord."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Aaron answered it to find an exited Brett and Mason on the doorstep. They came bounding in, full of the joys of spring!

"Hi guys!" Brett looked so happy; it made Aaron and Jackson smile.

"We just thought we'd call round!" Mason was very animated, "We're on the way to Bradford to see a concert, but we told my dad we'd speak to you on the way."

"What about?" Jackson looked intrigued.

"Well," Mason continued, "My dad wants to renovate an annexe at our place. My Nan used to have it as a granny-annexe until she passed away a couple of years back. Anyway, it needs doing up a bit and he wondered if you'd do the job...if you've got the time!"

Jackson could not believe his good fortune! Aaron's prophesy of "Something will turn up" was coming true a lot quicker than he had anticipated!

"Yeah, I've certainly got the time!" Jackson grinned at the couple.

"Great!" Mason could not hide his enthusiasm, "Dad would have asked you himself, but he's had to go to some sort of production meeting. He said to ask you if you'll go to see him next Wednesday at the studio...he's going to show me and Brett around the place on that day; so we can pick you up if you like!"

Jackson thought it would be fun to spend the day with Brett and Mason, "Can Aaron come to?" he asked.

"The more the merrier!" Mason grinned, "Anyway, lads, we'd better go or we'll be late, we're meeting my cousin Kai, you remember him from the party?"

Jackson remembered him well, "Your twin, you mean!"

"Everybody says that!" Mason grimaced, "I can't see it myself! Oh well, see ya!"

After Brett and Mason had gone, Aaron and Jackson looked as if they had just been hit by a visiting whirlwind!

"You can get time off next Wednesday?" Jackson asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, 'course I can!" Aaron smiled.

"Good!" Jackson smiled back; his day had just got a whole lot better!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were almost ready to turn in that evening when there was a knock at the door.

"Another nocturnal visitor!" Jackson said as he headed for the door, "Doesn't anybody keep sociable hours anymore?"

He opened the door to be greeted with the sight of a distressed Brett standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson said, "Where's Mason?"

Brett entered and stood in the middle of the room, "W-w-we've had a row! It's over!"

"What?" Jackson could not believe his ears.

"He accused me of f-f-flirting with Kai! We had a s-s-shouting match! We've never argued about anything before!" Brett started crying; "I'm sorry!" he gulped.

"But I don't get it!" Aaron chipped in, "You were so happy earlier on; before you went to the concert!"

"I know," Brett sobbed, "That was b-b-before we met up with Kai! I was only being friendly but Mason read it all wrong; he thinks I fancy Kai! I don't, but he w-w-wouldn't listen. Now, everything's ruined!"

"Sit down!" Jackson motioned Brett to park himself on the chair, "You've had a lover's tiff, that's all; every relationship goes through this! It's your 'first row'."

"C-C-Can I stay here tonight?" Brett looked pleadingly at Jackson and Aaron.

"Yeah, sure," Jackson replied, "But you'll need to sort this with Mason in the morning; he'll have calmed down by tomorrow!"

"I don't know if we're still g-g-going out together!"

"Like I say, you'll have to talk to him when he's had time to sleep on it; I'll fetch you a pillow and duvet...just like old times, eh?"

Later, in their bedroom, Aaron and Jackson were cuddled up in bed together.

"Aww, poor Brett!" Jackson said, "I've never seen him so upset! He's got it bad, hasn't he?"

"So much for your matchmaking!" Aaron rolled his eyes skyward, "You might be a top grade angel; but your fairy-godmother act could do with a bit of work!"

"Even my super-powers can have an off day!" Jackson pulled a funny face, "Do you think Brett will be alright?"

"It's only a quarrel," Aaron replied, "he'll be alright when he's sorted it out with Mason."

"Remember some of the rows we used to have?" Jackson stroked Aaron's arm, "Real humdingers some of them! If we can get through all that, I'm sure those two can!"

"Yeah, I hope so; otherwise we'll have a permanent tenant on our settee!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron, Jackson and Brett were sitting having breakfast the next morning. At least, Aaron and Jackson were eating their meal while Brett was pushing cornflakes around his bowl with a spoon!

"C'mon," Jackson tried to cajole his friend, "You've got to eat!"

"Who are you; my m-m-mother?" Brett snapped.

Jackson looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, Jackson!" Brett apologised.

Jackson let it pass, he understood Brett's mood perfectly. "Have you tried to call him?" Jackson asked.

"His phone just goes to voicemail," Brett looked tired, as if he had not slept a wink, "maybe I'll try again after breakfast. Sorry to d-d-descend on you out of the blue again! You must be s-s-sick of the sight of me!"

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but Jackson, fearing that his husband would make a cutting remark, butted in, "Don't be daft, like we said before...you're a mate!"

There was a knock at the door and Aaron jumped up to answer it.

A bereft looking Mason stood on the doorstep, "Hi Aaron...is Brett here?"

"You'd better come in!" Aaron stood back to let Mason enter.

Brett and Mason eyed each other like prize fighters sizing up their opponent.

"Well, we've gotta go!" Jackson looked at Aaron and jerked his head towards the door.

Aaron took the hint, "Yeah, see you guys later!" he said as he followed his husband out of the door, leaving Brett and Mason to chat in private.


	9. Chapter 9

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 9

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Brett looked at Mason warily, he was not sure if Mason had come to finish with him; or just to clear the air. He was relieved when Mason started talking.

"I'm sorry!" Mason began, "I was being an idiot! I know you don't fancy Kai...I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Why d-d-didn't you believe me?" Brett still looked upset.

"It's Kai!" Mason continued, "He's always been the same! Ever since we were growing up together...we're the same age, you see; and Kai only lived round the corner so we spent a lot of time together when we were younger. I actually spent more time with him than with Bryn or Gwyneth! But, he was always..." Mason paused.

"Go on!" Brett encouraged Mason to continue.

"He always wanted what I'd got!" Mason almost spat out the words, "If I had a favourite toy, he wanted it! If I won a prize, he wanted it! It may sound daft, but I even believed, at first, that he only said he was gay because I said I was!"

"Now, that does sound d-d-daft!" Brett allowed himself a small grin.

Mason looked on Brett's smile as a good sign, "So, am I forgiven? I promise I won't go off on one like that again!"

Both lads instinctively moved towards each other and they kissed.

Brett, still holding onto Mason, drew back to look into his eyes, "I didn't sleep a wink last night..."

"Me neither!"

"...No, listen, when I thought I'd lost you, I lay awake...it felt as if someone had stabbed me through the heart!" Brett drew a breath, unsure whether to continue, but he did, "I've never felt that way before...I'm falling in love with you, Mason!"

"Oh, Brett!" Mason moved his head forward to kiss Brett again. When they broke the kiss, he spoke again, "You know how much you mean to me, don't ya! That's why I got so jealous! I couldn't stand the thought of Kai taking you away from me! He's always tried to take everything I've got!"

"You are silly!" Brett smiled, "I'm one thing you've got that he can never take from you...you're the only one for me...I'm yours, for good!"

"...and I'm yours, Brett...I love you too! Will you come home? My bed feels like such a lonely place without you!"

Brett kissed Mason passionately. He had his answer!

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Brett was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling in Mason's room. Mason had gone to fetch them a snack after they had spent all afternoon in bed together. After they had made up and declared their love for one and other; their sex had been off the scale! They had made love, hour after hour, unable and unwilling to let go of each other. Brett was even fretting over being parted from Mason for the few minutes it took him to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"Here we are!" Mason said as he reappeared with sandwiches, crisps and bottles of fizzy drink.

"I could have made us something!" Brett replied.

"What, my sandwiches not good enough for ya!" Mason feigned annoyance.

"I'm a better cook than you...just face it!" Brett chuckled.

"There's not much skill involved in making sandwiches!" Mason pointed out.

"You haven't tasted mine!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Mason nuzzled Brett's neck; then licked down his chest.

"I thought you were hungry!" Brett said.

"I am!" Mason replied, before carrying on with what he was doing!

xxxxxxxxxx

As previously arranged, Brett and Mason collected Aaron and Jackson from Dale Head the next Wednesday to take them to the studios in Leeds where Tony worked. Jackson was so pleased that Brett and Mason were back together and Aaron told him that he must be a 'fairy godmother' after all!

At the studios, they were greeted by Tony in person and he handed them over to his assistant, Carrie, a bubbly, dark-haired young lady. Jackson could not get over how small the studios looked; he had expected an aircraft-hanger at the very least! Carrie was wearing headphones and would occasionally break off to talk to someone on her headset. The lads were having a whale of a time; seeing how everything worked in a live television production. They also managed to say hello to Bryn, Mason's older brother, who was a sound technician at the studio. He told them that it was his last week there, as he had been successful in getting a similar, higher-paid job at a television studio in London.

The four boys were eventually shown into a room containing many banks of switches and TV monitor screens. Tony sat them down and spoke to them in between carrying out his duties as producer of the show. Carrie came in, looking flustered and upset.

"We've got a crisis!" Carrie told Tony, "Ronaldo has called in sick at the last minute! We've got to find a replacement item to cover the cookery spot!"

"Ronaldo's our resident chef!" Tony explained to the lads, "He's prone to putting more sherry into himself than in the trifle...if you follow my drift!"

"Brett's a good cook!" Mason said, "He could do it!"

"How c-c-can I; with my stammer!" Brett's shyness suddenly bubbled to the surface.

"I think it's a great idea!" Tony looked excited, "We can get you to do the cookery bit and use a voice-over! What do you say?"

Brett did not want to let Tony down; the guy was now like a second father to him.

"OK, I'll give it a go!" Brett said.

The lights, the cameras and the make-up were all new to Brett! The programme presenter, Rick Williams, was very friendly and helpful and chatted to him beforehand, gleaning information from Brett so that he could do a commentary while Brett was cooking. Brett felt comfortable about the fact that he would not need to speak and he could just concentrate on his culinary skills! Brett nearly kicked a wooden box on the floor behind the kitchen counter, "What's that for?" he asked.

"That's Ronaldo's," Rick explained as he asked a stage-hand to remove the box, "He's only short!"

"Oh, a little chef!" Brett joked and Rick chuckled.

As Brett worked, Rick explained everything to the TV audience and occasionally engaged Brett in a little light conversation and Brett coped admirably; hardly stuttering once...in fact, he was in his element and totally relaxed with the whole affair. Aaron, Jackson, Mason and Tony were watching from the control room.

"He's a natural!" Tony said as he stared intently at the monitor.

"Yeah, he is! I'm so proud of him!" Mason's eyes were moist with the emotion of the moment.

Tony looked across at his youngest son; his heart was bursting with pride...he knew, in that moment, that Mason had found the love of his life in Brett and he could not have been happier for them.

After Brett's performance was over, he returned to his friends in the control room. They clapped and cheered as he entered, making him blush. Mason pulled him into an embrace, "You were brilliant, babe!" he gushed.

"We'll have to have you on again!" Tony enthused, "Ronaldo's days are numbered!"

Carrie came rushing in, "The phones are going mad!" she was very animated; "The viewers want to know who our new chef is...they love him!" she smiled at Brett, "Some of them want the recipe for the quiche you just cooked!"

"You'll have to write it down so that we can pass it on to them," Tony smiled at Brett, "Maybe you could write a recipe book...move over, Jamie Oliver!"

Brett could not stop grinning! He was a success! He felt that he suddenly had the world at his feet and the man he loved by his side. 'Happy' did not even start to describe the way he was feeling at that moment!

xxxxxxxxxx

After all the fuss over Brett's debut performance had died down and the show was over, Tony took Jackson to one side to chat to him as they had arranged.

"Jackson, Mason tells me you're up for the granny-annexe job!" Tony said.

"Yeah, you've done me a favour actually," Jackson replied, "I've just been laid off; so another job is just what I need!"

"Well," Tony continued, "That's what I want to talk to you about. I want to show the restoration on the programme, as a sort of 'handyman' feature. Would you mind the cameras following your work?"

Jackson was taken aback, "But, I'm no TV presenter! I've never done anything like that before!"

"Neither had Brett; until today!" Tony pointed out, "In any case, Rick would be doing the commentary; all you need to do is what you do best! The money's good too! How about it?"

Jackson could not see any harm in the proposal, "OK! Let's do it!" he said as he shook Tony's hand.

Aaron, Brett and Mason broke off from their chat with Carrie, who was making arrangements to contact Brett about his recipe. The three lads rejoined Tony and Jackson.

Jackson looked at Brett, "Seems you're not the only new TV personality to have been born today!"

"What ARE you on about?" Aaron looked quizzically at his husband, who explained the situation regarding his forthcoming on-screen building work.

"Wow!" gasped Aaron, "My fella...a TV star! You won't leave me behind on your quest for fame, will you?"

"Don't worry...I'll get my people to talk to your people...I'm sure I can pencil you in sometimes!" Jackson quipped.

"You are an idiot!" Aaron laughed.

"Excuse me!" Jackson joined in and adopted a haughty look, "Do you know who I am?"

Tony, Brett and Mason were in fits of the giggles! Aaron and Jackson had just provided the best entertainment of the day!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron could tell Jackson was really nervous, even though he was hiding it with a few gags. It was the day of Jackson's TV debut and the young builder was very apprehensive about it all, although he knew that Aaron would be there to keep him company, plus Tony would be producing the show and he counted him as a friend.

Jackson started by explaining, to presenter Rick and the camera, the work that needed doing on the annexe. Rick helped him by asking questions and making him feel relaxed, just as though he was talking to any customer who wanted work done.

Tony and Carrie were looking at the footage on the monitors.

"The camera absolutely loves him!" Carrie said enthusiastically.

"Steady girl!" Tony replied, "You're definitely not his type!"

"I know that, but that's not going to put off the housewives at home, is it? There will be quite a few blokes tuning in as well, I should think; some for the subject matter, of course; but some who are inclined that way just to get a look at Jackson. He's hot!"

"There'll be a bit of rivalry between him and Brett, I should think! Just as well one's cooking and one's building!"

"We've got two hits on our hands!" Carrie looked delighted, "The ratings have gone up since Brett's first appearance and now, with Jackson too..."

"I hope you're right!" Tony answered, "It will be a feather in our cap with the sponsors...or should that be two feathers?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was waiting in the wings for Jackson to finish his stint in front of the camera. He hugged his husband after he had completed his first session. "How was it?" he asked.

"It was OK!" Jackson sounded non-committal, "Just like doing the day job, really. Once I got going, I didn't notice the camera!"

"I know Tony was pleased, I saw him earlier. You look different on TV!" Aaron chuckled.

"Better; or worse?" Jackson asked.

Aaron did not commit himself. "I'm not sure I can get used to you in make-up!" he said.

"You have to wear it...they told me that you looked 'washed out' on camera if you don't. I can't say I'm that keen on it really, but you know what us TV types are like!"

"I'm ready for my close-up, Mr DeMille!" Aaron did a very bad impersonation of Norma Desmond in Sunset Boulevard, which made Jackson howl with laughter.

"Don't call us, we'll call you!" Jackson's sarcasm never failed!

Jackson pulled Aaron into another hug, "So, you gonna apply to be my number one groupie?"

"I thought I WAS your number one!" Aaron pouted.

Jackson kissed Aaron, then looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "You always will be; my special man!"


	10. Chapter 10

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 10

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_(Although, as always, this is a work of fiction, references to the entertainer Gareth Gates and his involvement in the McGuire Programme are factual)_

_-O-_

Jackson looked out of the window at Dale Head and smiled to himself. He would never have believed the turn of events that had shaped his life in the past few months. Tony had given him a new contract to present a spin-off show to 'The North Today', called 'Jackson's Handy Home Hints' and he could not have been happier. He had taken to the role of television handyman like a duck to water and the audience at home had fallen for his charms! He was such a friendly, amiable character that everyone had been instantly won over! He could never have guessed that he would be a success in a field that he had not previously contemplated. Aaron was, as always, his rock. Aaron teased him, of course; as was his way, but underneath it all Jackson knew that his husband was as proud of him as he could be and it filled him with joy. Being that Jackson was now earning good money, he had been able to get a mortgage and put in an offer on Dale Head and Declan, due to his financial woes, had been only too happy to accept it. So, Jackson and Aaron were now the proud owners of their property.

As he stared out onto Emmerdale village, Jackson saw a familiar figure come into his line of sight; it was his mother, Hazel. He ran to the door to let her in.

"Hello, my little darlin'!" Hazel said and threw her arms around his neck.

"MUM!" Jackson hated to be treated like a kid!

"What? Your old Mum can't give you a hug now?"

"Cup of tea?" Jackson decided to change the subject.

"No thanks, love, I can't stop! I just called round to tell you that I'm off to meet Sylvia!"

"Well, you don't need my permission!"

"You always did have a sarcastic streak!" Hazel frowned, "Listen! Sylvia's bought an old village primary school building near Robblesfield and she's asked me to go and stay for a couple of days!"

"A school?" Jackson wondered if he had heard correctly.

"Yes! It used to be, before it closed; it was being sold as a dwelling and she got it for a knock-down price!"

"As long as it's not a knocked-down building!" Jackson joked.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know; plus I wanted to wish you good luck with your new programme! My son, a TV star! Who'd have thought it, eh?"

"I wouldn't say 'star'; I'm just a handyman really; I just happen to be on the box!"

"You're far too modest!" Hazel looked at Jackson fondly, "I can dine out on this for weeks! Anyway, must dash and catch the bus!"

Jackson waved his mother off at the door. She was obviously thrilled to bits about Jackson's new career and it made him happy that she was also happy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Aaron returned home from the garage to find Jackson cooking dinner, "Have you been taking lessons from Brett?" he said with a grin.

Jackson chuckled, "I don't think he needs to worry about any competition from me!" Jackson paused as Aaron moved to kiss him on the lips, "I know as much about cooking as HE does about plastering!"

"Listen," Aaron continued, "I've had a call from Brett today. He says Gwyneth is going out with Aiden!"

"What, Gwyneth as in Mason's sister?"

"How many Gwyneth's do you know?"

"Smart-arse!"

"Anyway," Aaron was determined to finish his story, so he ignored Jackson's rebuke, "It appears Aiden and Gwyneth hit it off at Tony and Penny's anniversary party and they've been seeing each other, on and off, ever since!"

"He kept that quiet!"

"Well, we don't see much of him, do we? Brett only knows because they're best mates and Gwyneth is his boyfriend's sister! It turns out that Gwyneth has landed a job near Aiden's uni, so it looks like they will be seeing more of each other from now on."

"Isn't she older than Aiden?"

"He's not exactly her toy-boy! She's only about two years older than him!"

"...and as we know; a two or three year age difference always works!" Jackson slipped his arms around Aaron and kissed him at length. When they broke apart, Aaron stared into Jackson's big brown eyes.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"I thought you were hungry for something else!" Jackson said with a lecherous grin.

"I am! But the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Didn't Brett teach you anything?"

Jackson did not answer, but moved in for another kiss as the first one had not been enough!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron and Jackson were in bed together. Being a Sunday, they were having a lie-in when Jackson's mobile phone rang.

"Hi Mum!" Jackson said as he took the call, "No, we weren't doing anything!" Jackson looked at Aaron and his husband grimaced as if to suggest that they had been about to do something! "Really!" Jackson went quiet while he listened to Hazel rabbit away, then he spoke again "I think that's a great idea! OK, speak to you later. 'Bye!"

"What did she want?" Aaron enquired.

"She said that Sylvia has a big room that she's not using at her house. It used to be a small assembly hall or something. Anyway, Sylvia wants to set up her own business; to teach people how to draw and paint! She's asked my mum if she'll work for the business as a tutor; it'll be right up her street!"

"So, she'll have to travel from here to Robblesfield every day?"

"No! That's another thing," Jackson continued, "Sylvia has a spare bedroom and has asked mum if she wants to be a lodger!"

"What did she say to that?"

"Well, yes, naturally. They're as thick as thieves, those two!"

"You don't think they...?" Aaron left his question unphrased.

Jackson picked up on Aaron's inference, "Nah! My mum's as straight as they come...and I bet Sylvia's straight too!" he said in all seriousness.

"I just wondered if you might have got your 'gay gene' from Hazel!" Aaron laughed.

"I don't think so!" Jackson chortled along with his husband, "My parents are both straight, so I must be a throwback or something!"

Still giggling, they fell into an embrace and resumed their Sunday morning activities!

xxxxxxxxxx

Mason looked at Brett, sitting at the desk in his parents' study, "How are you getting on with it?" he asked.

"It's really hard work!" Brett replied, "I'd much rather actually cook than write about it!"

"I know; but my dad says that the publishers are keen to get you into print! You're a hot property right now and he wants you to capitalise on that!"

"Hot property, eh?"

"Yes you are; if these letters from the studio are anything to go by!" Mason held up a bundle of letters from TV viewers, "It'll take me ages to send off your signed photographs!"

"I'm sorry to cause you so much work!" Brett was being sincere.

"Don't be daft!" Mason smiled at his lover, "You're building a future for us and I'll support you all the way!"

"You're so good to me!" Brett looked at Mason with so much affection in his eyes.

"So are you...to me I mean! I'll help you all I can; because you're my fella and I love ya!"

"Come here!" Brett stood up and drew Mason into an embrace. They kissed, sealing the strong bond that had formed between them, "I love you too!" Brett sighed.

"Anyway, I'd better let you get on!" Mason broke off their embrace, "You've got a book to finish and I've got mug shots to post!"

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Brett looked disappointed that their passionate moment was at an end for the time being.

Just then, Tony entered, unexpectedly.

"Hi Dad!" Mason greeted his father, "I didn't know you were home!"

"Hi son," Tony looked at Brett, "Hi Brett, how's the book coming along?"

"Yeah, it's g-g-good thanks, it's hard work, but I'm g-g-getting there!"

"Listen, I was talking to a producer friend of mine; he wants you to do an interview on a late-night chat show, you'd be able to plug the forthcoming book, will you do it?"

"I don't know," Brett looked worried, "What about my s-s-stammer!"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Tony continued, "I bumped into the singer and actor Gareth Gates yesterday; he's at the West Yorkshire Playhouse in a new musical. Anyway, you know that he's a stammerer and he was telling me about the McGuire Programme which helps people with your problem. I thought you might like to enrol, it's certainly improved Gareth's speech; he's even an instructor on the programme sometimes."

Brett mulled it over for a moment, then he decided that it might help with his speech impediment, "OK, I'll give it a try; it can't hurt, can it?"

Mason, as always, was right behind his partner, "I say go for it, babe! You know I'm with you; no matter what!"

Tony was quite moved by Mason's support for his boyfriend; he looked at the pair of them with deep affection.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had been to David's shop to buy some food. He entered Dale Head to find Aaron sitting on the settee.

"You're home early; I was going to get your tea ready before you came in!" Jackson remarked before kissing his husband in greeting.

"That's OK, it's a bit dead today," Aaron explained, "so Cain said he was shutting up an hour early and told me I might as well go too."

"I've just been down to David's," Jackson said, putting his shopping bags down, "Anyway, I'm glad you're here...I've got some good news!"

Aaron looked at Jackson expectantly, "Well?" he said.

"I've got some more work, writing a DIY column for a Sunday newspaper supplement!" Jackson sounded excited, "Not only that, but I've also been asked to front an advertising campaign for 'Planet DIY'; the store chain! We're in the money, babe!"

"Wow, that's fantastic!" Aaron could not contain his excitement, "We'll have to go for a drink to celebrate!"

"Yeah, although we'd better not go too mad, we're going to Sylvia's housewarming party tomorrow, don't forget!" Jackson was always the practical one.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron suddenly remembered, "I suppose we'll have to take a bottle there, too!"

"I'm looking forward to it, actually; Brett and Mason are going and we always have a good laugh with them, don't we? I think Aiden and Gwyneth have said they'll go too...should be a good do!""

"Yeah! As long as you don't get bladdered and I have to carry you home!" Aaron smirked.

"Hark who's talking!" Jackson defended himself, "Anyway, I don't want to be like these celebrities who appear in the papers looking like they've had one over the eight!"

"Oooohh!" Aaron tried unsuccessfully to adopt a high-pitched voice, "Get you; a 'celebrity'!"

"I'm famous now, babe! You're the husband of a TV star!"

"That's as may be, but you're still a div!" Aaron mocked the love of his life.

"You love me really!" Jackson pulled Aaron into an embrace and kissed him with passion. Aaron melted into Jackson's arms; he did indeed love the very bones of him!

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed. Then, one cold November day, Aaron came home to find Jackson on the phone. He waited patiently for his husband to finish the call.

"Who was that?" Aaron was intrigued.

"That was Tony," Jackson replied, "he said that Brett's book has just passed the one million sales mark!"

"That's great!" Aaron was genuinely pleased for their friend, "I knew he'd be a success. He's doing well with his speech too; he was really fluent on that chat show last night, wasn't he?"

"Yeah! I'm so glad he went on that course for people who stammer. It really seems to have boosted his confidence."

"To think it could have all been so different," Aaron was thinking back to the day he rescued an unconscious Brett from his bedroom.

Jackson knew exactly what Aaron was referring to, "He wouldn't even be here now...if it wasn't for you!"

Jackson put his arms round his husband, "The angels were watching over him that day, for sure!"


	11. Chapter 11

Saviours and Angels – Chapter 11

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_This is the final chapter of this story: set two years after the previous chapter._

_I have had very positive feedback for Brett and Mason (thank you!); this may not be the last we see of them..._

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson had lived in Leeds for twelve months. They had sold Dale Head in Emmerdale village and moved to the city as it was convenient for Jackson with his TV work, plus Aaron had obtained a job as a mechanic in a large car dealership in Leeds. Jackson had become a popular television personality and could often be seen 'popping up' on various programmes other than his 'TV handyman' shows.

Aaron was doing well in his job, too. He was a skilled mechanic and well-respected by his bosses. He had really settled down since his younger days and Jackson was very proud of him. The couple were also very close friends with Brett and Mason. Brett, like Jackson, was a popular TV personality and Mason worked 'behind the scenes', helping to promote his boyfriend and dealing with his fan-mail.

xxxxxxxxxx

"He's in the papers again!" Jackson said, as he sat at the breakfast table in his and Aaron's luxury apartment in Leeds.

"Who is?" Aaron did not have a clue who Jackson was referring to.

"Our Brett!" Jackson replied. He always used the term 'our Brett' when referring to their TV chef friend.

"What have they written about him this time?" Aaron was still protective of Brett.

"Nothing bad!" Jackson read the news bulletin out loud; "TV chef and cookbook author Brett Frost has announced his forthcoming wedding to his long-term partner Mason Hughes. Awww!"

Aaron looked over Jackson's shoulder at the newspaper, "That's an old picture of him! They took that when he sold a million of his first book; he's on his third one now!"

"They always seem to drag these old photos out of the archives! Look at the one of me that they put in there last week! That must have been taken about two years ago!"

"Yeah, but you don't look any different!"

"Awww! Are you saying I still look young and beautiful?" Jackson fluttered his eyelids.

"Nah! Still as ugly as ever!" Aaron had a cheeky look on his face.

"Oi, you!" Jackson, using his elbow, dug Aaron in the ribs, "Just for that, I won't take you to the awards ceremony tonight!"

"Who else are you going to go with?"

"Dunno!" Jackson feigned a hurt expression, "There are plenty of hot lads in the entertainment industry I could take...I'm sure some, young, hunky, fit male model would love to accompany the Homestyle Channel's hottest property on a good night out!"

"In your dreams!" Aaron chuckled, "You're only a TV handyman, not an Oscar-winning actor!"

"I may ONLY be a TV handyman," Jackson retorted, "But who do you think paid for this place? Brad Pitt?"

Aaron changed the subject, "So, do you reckon we'll get an invite to this wedding, then?"

"We'd better; or there'll be trouble!" Jackson laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson sat at one of the tables in the large function room in a posh hotel in Bradford. A stage had been set up at one end of the room, where the award presentations were due to be made. Jackson was a little apprehensive; he did not expect to win anything and had not rehearsed a speech! It suddenly hit him that he could possibly pick up an award and he did not know what he would say if he had to stand on the podium!

"You OK?" Aaron picked up on his husband's pensive mood; he was not usually this quiet!

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jackson reassured him with a smile.

As the evening passed, one by one, the winners of each category walked up to the stage to collect their award. All too soon, it seemed to Jackson, the category of 'Best Daytime Factual Presenter' came up. Jackson was stunned when he heard the compare read out the name 'Jackson Livesy-Walsh' as the winner!

"Go on...it's you!" Aaron urged his husband to go to collect his prize. He could tell that Jackson had not taken it all in! However, despite his lack of a rehearsal, Jackson managed to give a good 'thank-you' speech without any problems!

Late that night, the couple had returned to their Bradford hotel room. They climbed into bed together. They had downed several celebratory drinks at the hotel bar! Brett and Mason had joined them for a drink; Brett had been nominated in the 'TV Chef' category, but he had missed out. However, he was not that disappointed as he had been over the moon that his good friend Jackson had won a prize.

Aaron snuggled up to Jackson; he looked at the award which Jackson had placed on the bedside table next to him. "Are you going to carry that around everywhere with you?" he asked.

"I didn't know where to put it!" Jackson replied, "I thought it would be best to have it in view so that I remember to put it in our holdall in the morning!"

"You know...I don't say this enough," Aaron turned serious and seemed a little hesitant, "But I'm really very proud of you, you know?"

"Awww, shucks!" Jackson chuckled.

"I mean it; you deserve it, babe!" Aaron had a look of love which Jackson adored, "You've worked so hard! I know I joke around and take the piss a lot of the time, but you're very good at what you do; and I am so proud to tell people that you are my man!"

Jackson was touched. Aaron rarely let his guard down to show his true feelings and, when he did, it was extra-special. "Come here!" Jackson pulled Aaron to him and was rewarded with a passionate, deep kiss.

"I could always give you another award, if you like!" Aaron had a twinkle in his lovely blue eyes.

"I like!" said Jackson as he pounced on his husband; the heat that they generated could have saved the hotel a fortune on energy bills!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Jackson entered their flat with a big grin on his face, "I've got them!" he said, excitedly.

"Got what?" Aaron had the sort of blank expression on his face that Jackson knew so well. It was an expression which showed that Aaron did not comprehend; and it always made Jackson smile, even though Aaron could be hard work sometimes!

"What I went out for!" Jackson looked at Aaron, wondering if the penny would drop! "Wedding present?"

"Oh right!" recognition crept across Aaron's face, "The cufflinks! Let's have a look then!"

Jackson took a velvet box out of a bag and opened it. Inside were four identical gold cufflinks engraved with initials.

Aaron wore a perplexed look, "Why do they say 'BUM'?" he asked.

"What?" Jackson inspected the cufflinks, "That's 'B&M', you div; for Brett and Mason! As if I'm going to have them inscribed 'BUM'! I'm sure your eyes need testing!"

"Oh!" Aaron exclaimed.

"BUM!" Jackson looked exasperated and tutted; rolling his eyes.

"Well," Aaron drew a line under that little faux-pas, "are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"The photo-shoot, you mean?" Jackson was referring to a session that had been booked for him with a photographer; who was due to take snaps for a magazine spread.

"Yeah!" Aaron answered with a smirk, "I never knew you were such a poser!"

"I'm not!" Jackson defended himself, "It's just that my agent reckons I should do it; for publicity! I'm not that keen to be honest; you know how shy and retiring I am!" Jackson gave a smile which could not hide his sarcasm!

"Hmmm!" Aaron replied.

The next day, Jackson stood nervously in front of a blue-screen background in the photographic studio. The photographer, a good-looking, dark-haired Frenchman called Pierre, fussed around him like a mother hen. Jackson was not taken with Pierre; he was a bit too 'camp' for his liking; plus he was very 'touchy-feely' and kept 'manoeuvring' Jackson into position!

Jackson, at Pierre's suggestion, was wearing a hard hat, a tight, white singlet, short jean cut-offs, a tool-belt and heavy work boots. He looked every inch a 'workman fantasy figure' come to life! As Pierre snapped away, Jackson smiled coyly at the camera, which only served to make him look even cuter!

When the session was over, Pierre suggested to Jackson that he would like to take some further pictures of him, with even less clothes on than he was already wearing! Jackson politely declined the request; he knew that Pierre obviously had a 'pornographic' agenda in mind! He had the feeling; by the look that Pierre was giving him; that he might even like to join him for some 'duo' shots! Pierre, undeterred by Jackson's refusal, gave him his business card and told him to call, anytime, if he changed his mind!

xxxxxxxxxx

"How did it go?" Aaron asked his husband on his return home.

"It was OK!" Jackson replied as he produced an envelope which contained some proofs of his day's work.

Aaron sat and studied the photographs carefully and Jackson had to smile when his husband shifted his position to re-arrange himself; he obviously liked what he saw! For a slender guy, Jackson had well-developed pecs and bulging biceps, accentuated by the tight vest that he was wearing in the pictures. In some of the shots, he had removed his hard-hat so that his face was more visible. Either way, with or without the hat, Aaron thought Jackson looked absolutely gorgeous!

"What do you think?" Jackson was keen to know if Aaron approved!

"You look really hot, babe!" Aaron looked at Jackson with a glint in his eye! "You'll be even more popular when these get published in that magazine! What is it they say? Sex sells?"

"They're not that sexy!" Jackson looked embarrassed, "That photographer would have liked to have taken some even more risqué shots, but I told him 'no'!"

"Pity!" Aaron was now openly fondling the bulge in his trakkie bottoms, "I would have liked to have seen some of those!" He leaned across to kiss the object of his desire.

"Why do you need pictures?" Jackson chuckled, "When you've got the real thing!"

Jackson could not resist testing Aaron's excitement by replacing Aaron's hand with his own! He groped Aaron's crotch through his trousers, making Aaron moan with pleasure.

"That photographer, Pierre, would love to meet you!" Jackson said, hoarsely, "I'd love to get some photos of you...maybe you could wear your overalls and slip out of them! I bet he'd be up for it!"

"Dirty sod!" Aaron said, as Jackson kissed him fiercely and fed his tongue into Aaron's willing mouth.

When they came up for air; Jackson spoke again, "Maybe he'd like to take some 'action' shots of us two together!"

Aaron drew back to stare at Jackson, he thought that Jackson was being serious; but his husband could not keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

"Nice one!" Aaron joined in with the laughter, "You had me going there for a second!"

Still giggling, they headed to the bedroom and laughed each other into bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Brett and Mason's big day, Aaron and Jackson arrived at the registry office in Bradford to attend the ceremony.

The place was packed and many reporters and photographers were lining the pavement outside. Aaron and Jackson had to fight their way through as best they could. However, Jackson had been spotted and one of the TV reporters collared him. He was a young Asian man called Naresh that Jackson had met before.

Naresh signalled the cameraman to focus on Jackson and he began an impromptu interview, "So, Jackson Livesy-Walsh, what brings you here today?"

Jackson wondered what sort of damn-fool question that was, but he bit his tongue, "We're friends of Brett and Mason," he said.

"How long have you known them?"

"About two or three years; I was the one who introduced them in the first place!" Jackson smiled at the camera; something he was now well practiced at!

"Really?" Naresh was distracted by the arrival of Brett himself and broke off the interview abruptly to catch Brett.

"Not at all! I wasn't expecting any thanks!" Jackson said in a sarcastic tone; although he knew that Naresh was already out of earshot!

After stopping to sign for some autograph hunters, Jackson and Aaron managed to get inside the building at last. They settled themselves into their seats.

The couple could see a nervous-looking Mason sitting at the front with Aiden, who was best man. They both turned around when Aaron and Jackson arrived and acknowledged their friends with a nod. Mason's entire family were also sitting near the front.

The registrar, a middle-aged, grey-haired man waited patiently for Mason's partner to arrive. Then, as if on cue, the doors at the far end of the hall opened and Brett walked in, accompanied by his mother, Sylvia. Mason turned his head and smiled, he knew in that moment that his dreams were about to come true.

Brett stood next to Mason and looked at him with a big grin on his face; he couldn't stop smiling! Mason matched his smile and then some. They both looked very handsome and dapper; in smartly-tailored, light grey suits, with white shirts and matching patterned ties of red and gold. The registrar, who had looked a bit stern, suddenly broke into a smile as he started to talk, "May I thank everybody for coming and welcome you all here today to witness the union of Brett and Mason. Mason, please would you place your ring on Brett's finger and say a few words..."

Mason took the ring from Aiden and, taking Brett's hand in his own, he gently placed the ring on his finger and spoke, "Brett, I've often heard people talk of love at first sight, but I never knew what they meant until I first set eyes on you. I am so thankful that you agreed to become my partner; as that love at first sight has grown stronger and deeper with each passing day. I will always want you to be there beside me; I am not complete unless you are with me. This ring is a symbol of my promise to love you, cherish you, and keep you safe from harm, for the rest of our lives."

Jackson turned to look at Aaron, he smiled and slid his hand into Aaron's and Aaron clasped his hand tightly. They silently held hands for the rest of the ceremony, caught up in the sentiment of the event.

The registrar then turned to Brett, "Brett, please place your ring on Mason's finger and say what you would like to say..."

Aiden gave Brett the ring with the ghost of a wink. Brett slid the ring onto Mason's finger and, his voice trembling with emotion, he spoke, "Mason, I never thought I would meet anyone like you. I was so unhappy, but then I met a pair of angels...they know who they are; and they told me I would be happy one day and...they were right! You came into my life and I finally knew what happiness was! I am so incredibly in love with you and that will never change. This ring signifies that I will love you, cherish you and always be there for you. I'm yours, until the end of time."

"Thank you," the registrar concluded the ceremony, "Brett and Mason have sworn their commitment to each other by exchanging vows and rings in front of witnesses. Brett, Mason, you are civil partners in law now and you may kiss your groom."

Brett and Mason embraced and kissed. Their assembled friends and family clapped and cheered. Aaron and Jackson looked at each other and grinned, still holding hands. They were thrilled that their two friends were now married and happy together, just as they were themselves.

xxxxxxxxxx

The wedding reception was held in a large hall near the registry office. After a sit-down meal, a disc jockey had been hired to provide the music for the evening. Aaron and Jackson eventually managed to have a quiet word with Brett and Mason, who both looked like the cats that got the cream!

"Say hello to my angels!" Brett said, he had obviously consumed a fair amount of drink and he grinned like an idiot! He also draped an arm across Mason's shoulder; and Aaron wondered if it was a sign of affection, or Brett was actually holding on to his husband for support!

"I suppose, now you're a successful TV personality and author, you'll be moving to a big house!" It was more of a statement than a question on Jackson's part.

"That's right," Brett giggled, "I've put in an offer for a house near where you used to live...Home Farm, do you know it?"

"Know it?" Aaron chipped in, "That used to be Declan's place!"

"Nah!" Brett eyes widened in surprise, "What, Declan who we met at your house that time?"

"That's him!" Jackson replied, "Don't tell me you're buying half of Emmerdale village!"

"Nah!" Brett said, "I'm only buying the house and a bit of ground around it. The previous owner sold off the rest of the land and other properties to raise capital, apparently! I suppose that must have been Declan! The house has been empty for months!"

"Wow!" Aaron looked stunned, "Our Brett; Lord of the Manor!"

"Lords, plural," Mason corrected him, "Don't forget he'll be living with his husband!" Mason pointed to himself and laughed. Brett, still holding onto him, giggled again. They reminded Aaron and Jackson of a pair of giggly schoolboys larking around!

"Well, I hope you don't forget to invite us to the housewarming!" Jackson joked.

"You two," Brett let go of his husband and placed his hands on Aaron and Jackson's shoulders, "Will be at the lop of the tist...what? I mean, top of the list!" Brett nodded in confirmation to himself that he had said it correctly.

"I think you'd better sit him down somewhere!" Jackson addressed Mason.

"Yeah, I think you're right! Come on, sweetheart!" Mason took hold of his new husband and steered him towards the nearest chair!

xxxxxxxxxx

After the wedding and reception were over, Aaron and Jackson retired to bed in their hotel room.

"Wasn't it a lovely ceremony!" Jackson said.

"You really are an old softie!" Aaron replied.

"You don't fool me!" Jackson could tell Aaron had also been moved by it all, "I saw that tear in your eye when Brett and Mason made their vows!"

Aaron, for once, did not deny it, "Yeah! It's really great to see Brett and Mason so happy!"

Jackson pulled Aaron to him, "If they're half as happy as we are, they'll be the luckiest couple on Earth!"

"That can't be right!" Aaron looked deep into Jackson's eyes, "That title belongs to us!"

Aaron and Jackson kissed as they had done so many times before...the kiss of angels!


End file.
